Cuidando Su Embarazo
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Secuela de AlphaCariñoso. Blaine se siente atraído a Kurt en formas que nunca creyó posible, pero se da cuenta de que Kurt es un Chekota Criador luego de 2 noches juntos y los 2 deben huir para evitar que Blaine sea asesinado y Kurt secuestrado. Así que, cuando se llevan a Kurt, Blaine debe pedir ayuda a un amigo para salvar al hombre que podría estar llevando a su hijo. Mpreg!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola! Esta historia solo tiene 10 capítulos y es la secuela de Alpha Cariñoso, de la serie Cazadores Depredadores._

_Alpha Cariñoso, es completamente Wennet (Walt + Bennet) está en mi perfil por si la quieren leer y así entender tal vez algunos términos que se usarán aquí. ¡Ah! También en algunos capítulos aparece Blaine, pero muy poco._

_Así como aquí que aparecerán Wennet, nuevamente._

_Espero que les guste la historia, _

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Sinopsis.**

Kurt tiene el peor gusto para los hombres. Así que cuando ve a un chico caliente en una de sus mesas, Kurt duda en hablar con el hombre. Pero un poco de coqueteo no le hace mal a nadie, Kurt pensó. Así que cuando Blaine le invita a su habitación del hotel, Kurt se presenta y obtiene más de lo que esperaba.

Blaine Anderson está en Hawái en un viaje de negocios, pero no puede resistir al sabroso pequeño camarero. El chico golpea cada gatillo que Blaine posee. Se siente atraído a Kurt en formas que nunca creyó posible. Desafortunadamente, Blaine se da cuenta de que Kurt es un Chekota Criador después de dos noches de dichosa pasión.

Los dos deben huir para evitar que Blaine sea asesinado y Kurt secuestrado. Pero cuando dos _henchman_* se llevan a Kurt, Blaine debe pedir ayuda a un amigo con el fin de salvar al hombre que podría estar llevando a su hijo.

_*Henchman: __se utiliza para describir al ayudante de los villanos en las historietas._

* * *

— **I —**

—Eso no puede estar bien —dijo Blaine Anderson mientras contemplaba el horario. El itinerario estaba totalmente equivocado. Frotando los ojos con sus dedos, se preguntó si David había perdido el juicio. El asistente personal de Bennet le había organizado dos reuniones al mismo tiempo. Tendría que llamar al chico a primera hora de mañana para resolver esto.

—Quizás una copa me hará algún bien. —Cerró la laptop, diciéndose a sí mismo que mientras se iba a divertir en el Seaside Resort. Había playas de arena y cócteles con pequeñas sombrillas de papel esperándolo. Aunque Blaine se consideraba un gran trabajador, un poco de diversión era justo lo que necesitaba.

Agarrando la tarjeta-llave de la cómoda, Blaine la metió en el bolsillo antes de dirigirse a la arena blanca donde había un restaurante de parrillas junto al mar, que tenía una vista espectacular del Océano Pacífico. Tan pronto como salió del hotel, inhaló el aire fresco. Los tres días de su visita estaban llenos, pero las noches eran suyas para disfrutar.

Quizás mañana incluso haría un poco de compras.

Blaine se instaló en una de las mesas en la plataforma de madera del restaurante. Las antorchas añadían un poco de _yo no sé qué_ a la noche mientras miraba alrededor, a las parejas de vacaciones abrazándose, susurrándose al oído.

Blaine había pensado brevemente en traer a alguien con él, pero en el último segundo decidió que ir solo no sería tan malo. Podía usar su tiempo libre para ver el lugar y esperaba encontrar a alguien que calentara su cama.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Al girar la cabeza para mirar a su camarero, Blaine sintió una instantánea excitación al ver los hermosos rasgos del hombre. Se sorprendió al notar la atracción que sintió hacia el chico. —Hola.

El camarero le dio una sonrisa que mostró un profundo hoyuelo en cada mejilla, haciendo que el hombre se viera más atractivo. Blaine quería comerse al hombre.

—¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerle esta noche —preguntó el camarero.

_**«A ti». **_

—Voy a empezar con agua de limón —dijo en su lugar Blaine.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro del camarero y Blaine sabía que el hombre estaba coqueteándole. Blaine observó al sexy hombre por un momento, sus ojos recorriendo la piel de oro y el firme trasero.

_**«Mmm, ¿qué no daría para tomar un bocado de ese hombre». **_

Incluso su pantera rugió en aprobación ante lo delicioso que el joven se veía. Quizás las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar para él. Blaine nunca tuvo problemas para conseguir chicos. Su problema era encontrar el tiempo para disfrutar. Wilcox Corporación era una empresa grande que estaba creciendo año tras año. Blaine pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo atendiendo a clientes potenciales, no tenía mucho tiempo para su vida personal. Cuando no estaba trabajando para la empresa, estaba en Yosemite, ayudando en casa o patrullando los jardines.

Tanto trabajo y nada de juego hacían a Blaine un hombre gruñón.

El camarero regresó, dejando el vaso de agua de limón frente a Blaine. —¿Está listo para ordenar o le gustaría tener más tiempo?

Blaine no había pensado en tomar el menú, una vez que había visto al camarero. Se recargó en su silla mientras sus ojos recorrían al chico de la cabeza a los pies. A Blaine le gustaba cada centímetro y se preguntó cuánto mejor sería si el camarero estuviera desnudo. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Oh! —dijo el camarero, con las mejillas volviéndose de un bonito tono rosa—. Me olvidé de decirte. —Se inclinó más cerca, bajando la voz hasta un susurro antes de añadir—: Ha sido una noche caótica. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

Blaine le dio al chico una sonrisa encantadora. Había algo acerca de este hombre que golpeaba cada gatillo que Blaine poseía. El camarero era guapo, pero había una inocencia en él que golpeaba a Blaine con fuerza. —¿Tu nombre, dulce corazón?

—Kurt.

Blaine extendió la mano y tomó la de Kurt, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los blancos nudillos. —Es un placer conocerte, Kurt.

Los labios de Kurt se entreabrieron mientras asentía. Retiró la mano del agarre de Blaine mientras se aclaraba la garganta. —Se supone que no debo mezclarme con la clientela. Podrían despedirme si alguien te vio besando mi mano. —Kurt miró a su alrededor—. Necesito este trabajo, señor.

—Llámame Blaine. —Blaine pudo ver que Kurt estaba sinceramente preocupado por su trabajo, por lo que dio marcha atrás – por ahora. A pesar de que Kurt había sido el que coqueteó con Blaine primero. Levantó el menú de la mesa, le dio una rápida mirada, y luego dijo—: Voy a querer el salmón al horno con las verduras al vapor.

Kurt pareció aliviado de que Blaine no presionara el tema de ligar. Asintió rápidamente antes de apresurarse a irse. El lado de la boca de Blaine se levantó en una media sonrisa. Kurt podría tener miedo de ser atrapado en el trabajo, pero Blaine planeaba seducir al joven camarero tan pronto como el humano estuviera fuera de servicio.

—Blaine Anderson ¿eres tú?

Blaine interiormente gimió cuando vio a Miles Boumart. El hombre era una verdadera comadreja y un sucio canalla, pero era uno de los inversionistas de Wilcox Corporación. Así que, lo quisiera o no, Blaine tenía que ser agradable. — Miles, ¿qué estás haciendo en Hawái?

Tomando asiento sin haber sido invitado, Miles se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. — Decidí traer a uno de mis juguetes de vacaciones. Me cansé de escucharlo quejarse sobre que quería conocer Hawái. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miles tenía una serie de "juguetes". Blaine odiaba ese término. Para él, tener a un hombre joven a su lado era un placer, no un mérito. Miles veía el mundo como si fuera suyo, y tan rico como el hombre era, debería tener un poco más de clase en la forma en que trataba a sus compañeros.

—Reuniones. —Blaine tomó su vaso y bebió un sorbo, deseando que Miles se fuera. Dada la reputación de Miles, el inversionista podría echarle un vistazo a Kurt y tratar de añadir al joven a sus conquistas.

Ese pensamiento tenía los dientes de Blaine en el borde. Desafortunadamente, Miles seguía sentado allí cuando Kurt le trajo su comida. Un destello se formó en los ojos de Miles cuando vio al camarero.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿no es un ser bonito? —Miles ronroneó las palabras.

Después de la súplica anterior de Kurt de no coquetear en el trabajo, el camarero miró a Blaine buscando ayuda. Sus ojos azules estaban prácticamente rogándole a Blaine que abordara a Miles y le dijera que dejara a Kurt en paz.

—Entonces —dijo Blaine, tratando de desviar la atención de Miles fuera de Kurt—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

Miles pasó la lengua por los labios, su mirada nunca dejó la ingle de Kurt. Los ojos de Miles se entrecerraron mientras sus labios se adelgazaban cuando rápidamente volteó a mirar a Blaine, como si le molestara que Blaine estuviera interrumpiendo su lujuriosa sesión.

—Date la vuelta para mí, muchacho —Miles instruyó a Kurt mientras hacía girar su dedo alrededor como si moviera algo—. Quiero ver tu trasero.

Blaine apretó los dientes, golpeando a propósito su vaso de agua, viendo como el líquido salpicaba la camisa de vestir de Miles.

—Torpe… —Miles cortó lo que fuera que estaba a punto de llamar a Blaine cuando se puso en pie. Kurt aprovechó el desorden y huyó a la barra.

—Insisto en que me dejes pagar la tintorería, Miles. — Blaine se quedó allí sentado, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Miles tenía un apetito feroz cuando se trataba de hombres jóvenes, pero Blaine ya tenía su mirada puesta en Kurt. Además, Blaine sabía que a Miles no le importaba que Kurt fuera despedido. Lo único que le importaba a ese bastardo era su siguiente lindo trofeo. Sin embargo, Blaine no desestimaba el trabajo de nadie de la manera que Miles lo hacía—. Pido disculpas por mi torpeza.

—Te veré por ahí, Blaine. —Miles se alejó en la dirección del mismo hotel en el que Blaine estaba registrado. Una vez que el hombre se perdió de vista, Kurt apareció en su mesa con una toalla, secando el agua que se había derramado. El hombre incluso trajo un nuevo vaso de agua.

—Gracias —Kurt susurró, con los ojos saltando de la mesa a la silla que Miles acababa de abandonar, mirando de nuevo a Blaine.

Blaine sonrió ante la timidez del camarero.

—Aún no me consideres un héroe —dijo Blaine mientras su pantera gruñía con gusto—. Sólo me estaba deshaciendo de la competencia.

Los ojos azules de Kurt rebotaron hacia Blaine mientras terminaba de limpiar el desorden. —¿Hay algo más que necesite?

—Sí. —Blaine asintió—. A ti, en mi habitación del hotel esta noche. Me voy a quedar justo allí. —Señaló la puerta corrediza de cristal que conducía a su habitación frente al mar—. Toca el vidrio cuando termines de trabajar, Kurt.

El hombre se veía un poco inseguro ante la orden gruñida. Blaine se preguntaba si el chico iría, pero sabía que lo haría. Había un destello de interés en los ojos de Kurt que estaba tratando de ocultar.

Blaine estaba muriéndose por arrancarle la banda de goma del cabello y ver cómo el camarero se veía con los mechones cayendo en su rostro. La cabeza de Kurt estaba afeitada en ambos lados, la parte media larga, recogida de forma segura. Tenía los ojos azules más oscuros y más bonitos que Blaine hubiera visto en su vida. —Si no estuvieras en tu trabajo, me gustaría morderte la nalga.

Kurt casi deja caer el vaso vacío en su mano. Blaine se había asegurado de hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más lo escuchara, y la reacción que Kurt le dio le dijo que estaba bien con la traviesa amenaza. Planeaba morderlo y hacer mucho más una vez que Kurt por sí mismo llegara con él.

Girándose, Blaine comenzó a comer. Dejando que el camarero se fuera sin decir ni una palabra más. La semilla fue plantada en la cabeza del hombre y eso era todo lo que Blaine haría en este momento.

Después de terminar su comida, Blaine regresó a su habitación. Se dio una ducha y se puso una bata sobre su cuerpo aún húmedo. No había duda en su mente que Kurt vendría.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando un ligero golpe sonó en la puerta de cristal. Sirviendo un trago, Blaine esperó un minuto para no mostrarse demasiado excitado. Los golpes sonaron de nuevo antes de que finalmente se acercara y abriera la puerta a un lado. —Entra, Kurt.

Blaine le entregó la copa a Kurt, al ver lo nervioso que el hombre se veía allí de pie, como una presa, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Blaine y luego a la habitación.

Cuando Kurt tomó la copa, Blaine pasó sus dedos por el brazo desnudo del hombre, antes de besar el cuello expuesto de Kurt. —¿Te gustaría una ducha?

Kurt se tomó la bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa antes de tomar asiento en una de las sillas de mimbre con cojines. —Normalmente no voy a las habitaciones de los hombres, Blaine.

Moviéndose para estar de pie detrás del humano, Blaine comenzó a masajear los hombros de Kurt. —Pero viniste a la mía. —Sus manos trabajaron el nudo que se había tensado en uno de los omóplatos de Kurt, encajando sus dedos en pequeños círculos. Oyó un ligero gemido del joven y su pene comenzó a engrosarse bajo la bata blanca.

Todo lo que Kurt necesitaba era que lo persuadiera. Doblando la cintura, Blaine mordió la oreja de Kurt antes de mover sus labios por el cuello del hombre y alrededor de la suave nuca. Kurt se estremeció, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus párpados se cerraron. —Quiero oírte gritar por mí. Sé que te va a encantar lo que puedo hacer en tu cuerpo. —Blaine ronroneó las palabras al oído de Kurt.

—Oh, dios. —La espalda de Kurt se arqueó y su cabeza se inclinó aún más. Blaine agarró los hombros, sosteniendo al humano en su lugar mientras saboreaba la piel suave y flexible con su lengua. Su pene estaba totalmente duro ahora y podía sentir el pre-semen reunirse en la punta.

Moviéndose a la parte delantera de la silla, Blaine sintió al hombre temblar cuando levantó la camisa de Kurt sobre su cabeza. La tela cayó al suelo, olvidada mientras Blaine unía sus labios en un duro pezón, desatando el cinturón de su bata. Él dejó que la tela se deslizara por sus brazos antes de pasar al otro pezón, dándole la misma atención.

Kurt estaba comenzando a relajarse, moviendo las manos nerviosamente sobre los hombros de Blaine mientras empujaba su pecho aún más en la boca de Blaine.

Lentamente, Blaine se puso de pie, su pene erecto al nivel de los ojos de Kurt. Apretó una mano en el eje, y usó la otra para dejar que sus dedos rosaran los labios del hombre. —Saboréame, dulce corazón. —Su pene palpitaba, la punta señalando los labios de Kurt—. Abre la boca y dame lo que quiero, bebé.

Los labios de Kurt se abrieron, y gimió cuando la gruesa cabeza pasó entre ellos, abriéndolos más. —Oh, sí, chúpalo en tu pequeña caliente boca. —Blaine gimió, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la base mientras se hundía más profundamente en la caliente profundidad, deteniéndose sólo cuando los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a ampliarse con miedo—. Relaja tu garganta, Kurt —instó al hombre.

Respirando un poco más fuerte, los ojos de Blaine estaban en Kurt mientras el humano relajaba lentamente los músculos de su garganta, alimentándolo en lentos incrementos para darle a Kurt los centímetros finales que él demandaba que el hombre tomara.

Blaine tuvo que luchar para no correrse. La sensación de la boca de Kurt era tan malditamente exquisita que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. El ver su pene enterrado en la boca de Kurt era casi demasiado.

Se apartó mientras Kurt chupaba su duro eje, pasando la lengua sobre la parte inferior del pene de Blaine. Casi se había salido de la boca del hombre hasta que Kurt solo estaba chupando la cabeza llena de sangre.

—Saca tu pene —Blaine exigió con los dientes apretados, sintiendo como si fuera a correrse en cualquier segundo—. Quiero verte jugar contigo mismo.

Con un lento y medido empujón hundió su pene de nuevo en el calor abrasador. Blaine gimió cuando se retiró y luego se empujó de nuevo hacia adelante, viendo como Kurt sacaba su erección antes de palmear la longitud y acariciar la carne rápidamente. Ahora estaba jodiendo la boca de Kurt más duro, los labios del hombre más estirados.

—Trágame, bebé. —Las bolas de Blaine se tensaron casi dolorosamente. Se empujó mientras Kurt lo tragaba, Blaine movió las caderas y luego sintió la primera explosión de caliente semen golpeando la parte posterior de la garganta de Kurt, esa fue seguida de otra más. Gruesos, y duros chorros de cremoso semen brotaron a la garganta del hombre mientras gritaba por encima de Kurt.

Kurt gimió fuerte alrededor del pene de Blaine y sabía que el hombre también se iba a correr. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron, su mano acariciando el lado de la cara de Kurt.

En ese momento, su pantera maulló posesiva y Blaine sabía que su tiempo aquí con Kurt no iba a ser suficiente.

El hombre iba a ser suyo, de forma permanente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdón por la demora, oops._

_Mañana es el LiveStream de Escritoras Klainers, ¡Yaay! _

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **II —**

Kurt se alejó de la habitación de Blaine, preguntándose en primer lugar por qué siquiera había ido. No era algo que hacía normalmente y ahora que se dirigía a casa, estaba pateándose el culo por haber ido. No era un chico de sexo casual y se sentía como una verdadera zorra por chupar el pene del hombre la primera noche que se encontró con el guapo chico.

Blaine probablemente no le volvería a dar ni la hora del día dado que Kurt le había dado sexo con tanta facilidad. ¿Quién pensaría seriamente en un puto?

—Ya estamos otra vez, saltando de cabeza sin pensar — murmuró para sí mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y dejaba caer sus hombros—. Buscando al hombre perfecto y encontrando en su lugar al señor sexo al instante.

_¿Cuándo vas a aprender? _

—¿Yéndote tan pronto?

Kurt apretó los dientes cuando vio al odioso hombre que había estado sentado en la mesa de Blaine, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera como mercancía a la venta. El hombre estaba recostado en el patio, una toalla sobre su regazo mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Kurt.

Allí, él estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera barato como el infierno. Kurt se obligó a sonreír, en lugar de ir con su primer instinto y alejarse del hombre. Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable, porque el hombre podría aparecer en el restaurante Seaside and Grille y ser un verdadero imbécil, haciendo que Kurt perdiera su trabajo.

—Veo que le diste a Blaine Anderson un poco de diversión —el hombre dijo mientras levantaba su pierna, plantando su pie sobre la silla. La toalla se deslizó, dejando al descubierto la cabeza del pene del tipo.

Kurt rápidamente desvió la mirada.

—Siempre compartimos nuestros hombres. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me das una muestra de esos labios sensuales? Yo podría hacer que valiera la pena.

**_«No en esta vida» _**

—Se me hace tarde —Kurt no mintió cuando aceleró sus pasos. Realmente iba tarde. Si no se daba prisa, perdería el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa. Kurt estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de caminar si no llegaba a tiempo. Vivía muy lejos de donde trabajaba.

—¿Para qué? —El hombre no se molestó en acomodar su toalla—. Si lo que necesitas es un paseo, te puedo dar uno.

¿Por qué Kurt tenía la impresión de que no estaban hablando sobre la misma clase de paseo? —No, gracias.

Salió disparado alrededor de la esquina del hotel, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de la vista. Pero persistía la idea de que Blaine y el pervertido compartían los hombres. Si Blaine creía que Kurt iba a dormir con el señor Lindo y perverso, él tenía que pensarlo bien.

Al pasar junto a la parte delantera del hotel, Kurt se sorprendió cuando Blaine salió. El hombre se dirigió directamente hacia él con un paso depredador y Kurt se preparó. Él no dormiría con los amigos de Blaine, no importa lo que el hombre dijera.

—Se te ha caído tu cartera. —Blaine se quedó allí, con la pieza oscura de falso cuero en la mano. Kurt había tenido tanta prisa para salir de allí que tan pronto como Blaine fue al baño, se había ido por la puerta corrediza.

—Gracias. —La tomó, pero Blaine la sostuvo firmemente entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué te hizo salir tan rápidamente? —Los ojos de color miel del hombre eran vigilantes, con una ceja elevándose cada vez más que la otra. Kurt sentía sus mejillas calentarse mientras alejaba la mirada.

—Tengo que ir a casa. —Pasó una mano por el cabello y los ojos de Blaine siguieron el movimiento—. Tengo que trabajar por la mañana.

Usando sus manos unidas en la cartera, Blaine jaló y Kurt fue empujado hacia adelante. La fuerza del hombre era increíble. Bajó la cabeza, acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Kurt. —Yo aún ni de lejos he terminado contigo, sexy.

El cuerpo de Kurt tembló cuando el aire caliente de la boca de Blaine se deslizó por su cuello. La promesa de una noche llena de pasión era muy tentadora, pero Kurt realmente tenía que levantarse para el trabajo en unas pocas horas. —No puedo.

—Me gusta algo que pueda sostener, tocar y el oler, algo que agrade a todos mis sentidos, y —Blaine deslizó la lengua por el cuello de Kurt— tu, Kurt, complaces cada maldito sentido.

Allí, de pie en la acera fuera del hotel, Kurt sintió que sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder. Blaine no era el único cuyos sentidos se volvían locos. La pasión en los ojos del hombre era como pura seducción, que sobrecargaba la mente y el cuerpo de Kurt. Su aliento salió en un jadeo cuando permitió que su mente se inundara con todas las imágenes de Blaine jodiéndolo.

Por no hablar de que estaba duro como el infierno ahí de pie. Un gemido escapó de su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos y se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de controlar las imágenes que lo inundaran. —Realmente no puedo.

Podía sentir al hombre sonreír mientras besaba y chupaba un lado del cuello de Kurt. Era casi como un gato por la manera en que su lengua lamía su piel. —Entonces ven a verme mañana por la noche a la misma hora.

Kurt rápidamente asintió mientras Blaine finalmente soltaba su billetera. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, negándose a mirar hacia atrás. Kurt sabía que si lo hacía, no se iría, sino que correría directamente hacia la habitación de hotel del hombre.

Kurt no se presentó a trabajar hasta dos noches después. Había tenido que quedarse en casa con lo que parecía una gripe. Su visión se había desdibujado y había estado mareado, apenas siendo capaz de soportarlo. No sólo tuvo fiebre, sino que también había vomitado un par de veces.

Afortunadamente el germen que había pescado había salido de su sistema rápidamente. No podía permitirse el lujo de faltar más noches.

Kurt recibía órdenes mientras miraba alrededor del restaurante, decepcionado por no haber visto a Blaine. Quizás el tipo se había movido y había encontrado a alguien más.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero el pensamiento hizo que un destello de ira lo recorriera. Por Dios, Kurt acababa de conocer al tipo y ya estaba reclamándolo. Eso era una locura.

Sus celos sólo le decían a Kurt que tenía que mantenerse alejado de Blaine. Estaba cayendo más profundamente. El tipo estaba aquí de vacaciones y tan pronto como el tiempo de Blaine terminara regresaría a donde vivía, olvidándose de Kurt.

Tan pronto como Kurt se dirigió de nuevo a la barra, vio al señor Pervertido sentado en uno de los taburetes, mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

**_«El hombre equivocado apareció». _**

Kurt pegó una sonrisa en su rostro, rezando para que el imbécil no se le acercara.

No hubo suerte.

—Soy Miles. —El hombre le dio a Kurt lo que claramente pretendía ser una sonrisa encantadora, pero parecía más como que el tipo estaba enseñando los dientes—. Tonto de mí, no darte mi nombre.

—No me interesa —dijo Kurt como una introducción mientras estrechaba la mano extendida—. Tonto de mí por desear que me deje en paz.

A Miles no debió haberle gustado lo que Kurt dijo. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro se estrecharon mientras sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su bebida. —Podría hacer que te despidan.

—No me importa. —Eso era lo más alejado de la verdad, pero Kurt se negaba a ser intimidado por ese cerdo. Los trabajos no eran fáciles de conseguir, y Kurt ya tenía dos. Pero si perdía éste debido a la basura pervertida, iba a... encontrar otro trabajo.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Miles extendiendo la mano y pasando los nudillos por el brazo de Kurt. Kurt se retiró, dejando la orden de la mesa siete con el camarero.

—Por favor, encuentre a otra persona para acosar —dijo Kurt a Miles antes de caminar de regreso a su sección de mesas. Kurt – y algunos clientes – se volvieron cuando unos gritos se escucharon. Había un pequeño rubio, delgado de pie junto a Miles, lanzándole un ataque.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí si todo lo que haces es ignorarme? —El pequeño hombre le gritó a Miles.

Kurt sonrió.

Miles se puso de pie, agarrando al delgado chico por la parte superior del brazo sacándolo del restaurante al aire libre. Qué cara dura. No es que Kurt quisiera la atención de Miles, pero el tipo estaba tratando de engañar a su amante.

Kurt comenzó a limpiar la mesa seis cuando vio a Blaine caminando por la playa, con las piernas de los pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas, y la camisa con botones abierta. El poderoso cuerpo musculoso de Blaine se movía con relajada gracia mientras que el agua lamía sus pies.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de Kurt al recordar lo bien que el hombre había olido y lo profunda que había sido la voz de Blaine. Dios, cómo quería tener otra oportunidad con el tipo.

—Kurt —el camarero le llamó—. Tu pedido está listo.

Apartando sus ojos del guapo y musculoso hombre, Kurt tomó la orden de la mesa siete. Cuando colocó los platos abajo, Kurt miró a Blaine desde la esquina de su ojo. El chico estaba quitándose su camisa, y luego sus pantalones antes de dirigirse hacia el borde del agua.

—¡Hey! —El individuo que estaba sentado ante la mesa se puso de pie. Kurt bajó la vista para ver que había puesto el plato en el regazo del hombre.

**_«Mierda»_**. Había estado tan ocupado babeando por Blaine que había perdido unas pocas células cerebrales.

—Lo siento mucho. —Kurt sacó la toalla de su cintura y trató de limpiar la salsa roja de los pantalones del tipo, pero la mancha no se quitaba—. Te juro que voy a pagar la tintorería.

Los ojos de Kurt fueron de nuevo hacia Blaine para verlo de pie a unos pocos metros en el agua, su cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz del sol que bajaba.

—¿Quieres dejar de limpiar mi ingle? —gritó el hombre mientras apartaba la mano de Kurt—. ¡Si es así como tratas a tus clientes, iré a otro lugar!

Kurt observó como el cliente y su esposa salían del restaurante. Esto no era bueno. Su jefe, Randy, se dirigía hacia Kurt, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. —¿Qué fue todo eso?

En contra de su voluntad, los ojos de Kurt se deslizaron de nuevo a donde Blaine se frotaba con su mano su magnífico y lamible pecho. Kurt gimió.

—¿Aún te sientes mal? —preguntó Randy—. Sólo dilo y te enviaré a casa.

Kurt tenía fiebre, pero no por estar enfermo. Quería tomar un bocado del señor delicioso. —Yo-Yo creo que tengo que ir a casa. —Kurt odiaba abusar de la preocupación de Randy, pero si él no salía de allí, iba a terminar siendo despedido porque no podía dejar de babear a Blaine.

Randy palmeó el hombro de Kurt. —Sólo tienes que ir a casa y descansar. Si te sientes mejor mañana, vuelve al trabajo.

Kurt tomó su toalla y la libreta de órdenes y se la dejó al barman y salió. Pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia la parada del autobús, se sentó en la arena —fuera de la vista de Randy— y suspiró mientras observaba a Blaine nadar. Los poderosos músculos del hombre se flexionaban mientras sus brazos acariciaban el agua y Kurt sintió que se ponía cada vez más duro mientras más veía el trasero bien redondeado de Blaine.

**_«Vete a casa. No eres más que una aventura de una noche. No conviertas esto en una trágica historia de amor»_**.

El problema era que las piernas de Kurt no estaban escuchando. Él no se levantó ni se marchó. Se quedó sentado allí babeando como el tonto del pueblo.

Blaine era plenamente consciente de que Kurt le había estado observando desde que caminaba por la playa. Se estaba mostrando al camarero. Sin embargo Blaine no estaba seguro de por qué. Nunca antes había pasado por tantos problemas para ganar la atención de alguien.

Pero cuando Kurt no se había presentado a trabajar la noche anterior, Blaine se había sentido desairado. No tenía ni idea de por qué eso le molestaba, pero lo hacía. Por lo tanto, como un idiota, Blaine quería asegurarse de que Kurt viera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Dejando que el agua escurriera sobre él, Blaine pasó las manos por los brazos, retirando las gotas de su piel. Flexionó el brazo, el bíceps sobresalió aún más mientras Blaine se giraba, asegurándose de que Kurt no se perdiera de nada.

Se alegró cuando Kurt salió del restaurante y se sentó en la playa, mirando a Blaine. Por supuesto, Blaine fingió que no veía al chico.

Pero cuando Kurt se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal, Blaine rápidamente salió del agua, tomó su ropa y fue tras el chico.

**_«¿Qué estoy haciendo?» _**

Blaine no tenía ni idea. Perseguir a alguien era lo último que él hubiera hecho normalmente. Pero había algo acerca de Kurt que hacía que Blaine quisiera frotar su olor sobre todo el hombre. Quería acariciar ese cuerpo bronceado hasta que fuera Kurt quien ronroneara.

—¡Hey! —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Kurt se girara hacia Blaine. El chico había estado a punto de subir al autobús. Kurt se detuvo, mirando a Blaine como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre medio desnudo antes. Cuando Kurt pasó la lengua por los labios, Blaine sintió su pene moverse. Quería esos suaves labios envueltos alrededor de su pene una vez más.

Mejor aún, Blaine quería su propio pene enterrado profundamente dentro del cuerpo elegante de Kurt.

—Hola, Blaine —dijo Kurt como si fueran amigos que casualmente se veían en la calle—. ¿Cómo te va?

Blaine soltó un gruñido. —Se suponía que tenías que volver a mi habitación anoche.

Kurt alejó la mirada, estudiando una palmera que estaba a su derecha. —No me sentía muy bien.

Blaine era muy bueno en la lectura de la gente, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía decir si Kurt estaba mintiendo o no. —Ven a mi habitación y me haré cargo de ti —dijo, ofreciéndole una invitación que no dejaba lugar a interpretaciones erróneas.

Los hoyuelos en la cara de Kurt se profundizaron mientras sonreía. —Eres insistente.

—Y tú eres hermoso.

—¿Qué vas a pensar de mí si sigo teniendo sexo con un hombre que acabo de conocer?

Blaine sonrió ante el comentario de Kurt. Si el hombre supiera cuánto Blaine quería mantener al delgado hombre todo para sí mismo. Lo que realmente conmocionaba a Blaine era el hecho de que quería llevarlo a su hogar en Yosemite. Nunca antes se había sentido así con un amante.

Tomando los dedos de Kurt y dejando que permanecieran en las puntas de los suyos, Blaine besó el costado del cuello de Kurt. —No pienso menos de ti por querer estar conmigo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron un poco mientras miraba a Blaine.

—¿Vas a subir o qué? —El chofer le gritó a Kurt.

Blaine observó cómo Kurt miraba al chofer y luego al hotel. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kurt le dijo al chofer: — No, sigue adelante sin mí.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bbbbbuenos días! No se olviden que hoy es el gran día del Livestream de Escritoras Klainers jeje _

_México/Colombia/Perú: 16:00 hrs._

_Chile: 17:00 hrs._

_Argentina: 18:00 hrs._

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **III —**

**_«Sólo te pido que no rompas mi corazón»_**. Kurt yacía de espaldas, viendo a Blaine terminar de desvestirse. Kurt estaba ya desnudo. Eso fue lo primero que Blaine había hecho tan pronto como habían entrado en la habitación. El chico casi le había arrancado la ropa de su cuerpo a Kurt antes de ponerlo en la cama.

—La primera vez fue un frenesí de necesidad —Blaine dijo mientras arrojaba a un lado el último vestigio de su ropa—. Esta noche es todo acerca de tomarme mi tiempo.

El cuerpo de Kurt comenzó a temblar como si estuviera en una tormenta de nieve cuando Blaine se deslizó en la cama. El hombre comenzó a besar los tobillos de Kurt, con movimientos pausados, como si él realmente estuviera disfrutando el sabor de la piel de Kurt.

—Nunca he tenido a nadie lamiendo mis tobillos —dijo Kurt mientras una risa se derramaba de sus labios—. Creo que soy cosquilloso.

—Vamos a ver —dijo Blaine mientras su lengua recorría todo el camino hasta la pantorrilla de Kurt.

Kurt se carcajeó tratando de jalar su pierna del agarre de Blaine. —Definitivamente soy cosquilloso.

Blaine mordisqueó el otro pie de Kurt. —¿Qué hay de la cara interna de tu muslo? —Se movió entre las piernas de Kurt antes de recorrer con la lengua el muslo de Kurt hasta que Blaine alcanzó sus bolas. Kurt siseó de placer, extendiendo sus piernas más ampliamente.

—N-No, no ahí. —Apenas alcanzó a decir. El aire abandonó sus pulmones apuradamente cuando Blaine empujó las piernas de Kurt hacia atrás y lo recorrió. Un soplo de aire cálido envió un estremecimiento por la columna de Kurt antes de que una ráfaga de fuego se disparara a su cabeza. Y luego estaba el calor. El calor y las fuertes corrientes de electricidad donde la lengua de Blaine bajaba por el pliegue del culo de Kurt.

Eso era intenso, más intenso de lo que Kurt alguna vez había sentido. Las sensaciones hacían corto circuito ante cualquier pensamiento u ondas cerebrales que pudiera haber tenido. Blaine hacía palpitar y doler el pene de Kurt mientras el calor húmedo de la lengua de Blaine lo circulaba, lamiendo hasta la costura antes de presionarla con fuerza contra el agujero de Kurt.

Los fuertes dedos de Blaine se clavaron en la piel de Kurt, mientras Kurt sentía como el hombre lo levantaba acercándolo más, y luego la lengua presionó más fuerte, el cuerpo de Kurt cedió y le permitió entrar

Un ruido quedó atrapado en la garganta de Kurt. Era una mezcla entre un gemido y un grito de asombro. El aire había sido expulsado de sus pulmones y no podía completar el sonido.

El placer tenía a su piel vibrando y el corazón acelerado con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el sudor formarse en su sien. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba empezando a hacerse cargo, cerrando completamente las puertas a su mente, su pene quería desesperadamente encontrar la fricción que necesitaba para terminar.

Las manos de Kurt se cerraron en las sabanas mientras su pene rebotaba con el ritmo de su pulso. Estaba volando, volando alto por lo que Blaine le estaba haciendo, y Kurt no quería aterrizar en ningún momento pronto.

Blaine hundió la cara en el culo de Kurt, su lengua jodiéndolo mientras Kurt sacudía su pene. Kurt movió sus caderas hacia adelante, y luego empujó su culo a la boca de Blaine. Fuegos artificiales explotaban en la cabeza de Kurt, haciéndole ver las estrellas mientras abría los labios en busca de aire.

Agarrando su pene más duro, Kurt se perdió en lo que Blaine le estaba haciendo. Sintió —en realidad sintió— que algo se movía dentro de él, por lo que su corazón latió más rápido. Eso era algo que nunca le había sucedido antes, no durante el sexo.

Blaine hacía que Kurt quisiera cosas que sabía que no podía tener. El hombre hizo que Kurt anhelara pertenecer, ser amado, mientras la lengua de Blaine expertamente lo jodía. Blaine se iría pronto y Kurt se quedaría sin nada más que un recuerdo. Kurt cerró una tapa a esos pensamientos. En su lugar, quería a Blaine presionándolo contra el colchón. Quería sentir el musculoso cuerpo del hombre, sobre él, moviendo sus caderas mientras conducía su pene en el culo de Kurt.

Casi como si Blaine pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el hombre se apartó. Pero no muy lejos. Blaine miraba a Kurt con esos hermosos ojos grises mientras insertaba dos dedos en el culo de Kurt. —¿Me sientes dentro de ti, bebé? ¿Sientes lo mucho que te quiero?

Hablar de sexo. Eso es todo lo que era, pero Kurt lo tomaba como si Blaine realmente se preocupara por él. Kurt había estado en una mala relación tras otra, y por una vez, deseaba poder encontrar a alguien que no le mintiera, o engañara. Desafortunadamente, Blaine era un visitante de la isla. Él no iba a quedarse.

Pero, por ahora, en este momento perdido en el tiempo, Kurt podía fingir. Podía perderse en el pensamiento de que Blaine era suyo y que eran una pareja. Era una tontería, sólo lo conduciría a la angustia, pero a Kurt no le importaba.

No ahora.

Quizás mañana.

—Sí —Kurt siseó cuando Blaine insertó otro dedo. Abrió las piernas más ampliamente, cerrando los ojos mientras se quedaba junto a su bonita fantasía.

—Hey. —Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Mantén tus ojos abiertos, bebé.

Kurt amaba que Blaine siguiera usando palabras cariñosas. Alimentaba su fantasía e hizo que Kurt abriera los ojos. Blaine estaba tan cerca que Kurt podía ver pequeñas manchas verdes enterradas en el miel de sus iris. Los ojos del hombre eran hipnotizantes.

Blaine sonrió. —Quiero esos bonitos ojos azules mirándome.

Dios, el hombre sabía decir todas las palabras correctas.

Estirando la mano libre, Blaine metió la mano en la mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante. Kurt se sacudió con la anticipación mientras la necesidad quemaba muy dentro de él.

Blaine lubricó su pene antes de posicionarse a sí mismo entre las piernas de Kurt. Se estiró sobre Kurt, la cabeza de su pene tocando un poco las bolas de Kurt. Blaine comenzó a besarlo, pasando la lengua sobre los labios de Kurt besándolo mientras empujaba su pene en el cuerpo de Kurt.

—Ungn —Kurt gruñó ante el ardor. Levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras el hombre se hundía más. Kurt contuvo la respiración, su cuerpo estirándose mientras Blaine se empujaba con lentos incrementos.

—Tan apretado —Blaine susurró mientras lamía un camino desde la barbilla de Kurt a la oreja—. Tan jodidamente apretado.

Kurt arqueó la espalda, rodando la cabeza de lado a lado mientras su cuerpo vibraba a la vida. Remolinos de placer en cascada sobre él, un torbellino de emociones recorriéndolo. ¿Por qué no podía Blaine realmente ser suyo? El pensamiento fue suficiente para casi traer a Kurt de regreso a la tierra, pero lo empujó a un lado y disfrutó del tiempo que tenía con este hombre guapo.

Un hombre que —a pesar de que probablemente era sólo un acto, una parte del juego sexual— cuidaba más a Kurt que cualquiera de los ex-novios de Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a mover sus caderas, empujando aún más su pene en el culo de Kurt antes de que el hombre se echara hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos de Kurt. —Quiero algo más que una noche contigo.

El aliento de Kurt se quedó enganchado, pero sabía que no debía creer nada de lo que un hombre decía mientras estaban teniendo sexo. Blaine no era serio. Estaba atrapado en el momento. Sin embargo, Kurt asintió.

No quería romper el hechizo del momento diciéndole a Blaine que aunque sus palabras sonaban sinceras, los dos sabían que esto no podía durar. Para Blaine, esto era sólo un poco de diversión de vacaciones.

Para Kurt, iba a ser un triste recordatorio de que tuvo el cielo en la palma de la mano durante unos días.

Blaine se apartó, agarró las piernas de Kurt debajo de sus rodillas antes de empujar las piernas de Kurt a su pecho. Blaine se empujó contra el culo de Kurt mientras Kurt gritaba de placer. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras oleadas de placer se estrellaban sobre él.

—Córrete para mí, bebé —dijo Blaine mientras su erección golpeaba el punto caliente de Kurt repetidamente—. Toma tu pene y acaríciatelo.

Con la poca capacidad cerebral que le quedaba, Kurt agarró su miembro y lo acarició hasta que su cuerpo estalló, chorros de semen salpicando su abdomen y pecho.

Blaine soltó un gruñido salvaje mientras se empujaba más fuerte, más profundo y más rápido. Y entonces el hombre se puso rígido, su cuello tenso por el esfuerzo mientras gritaba su liberación.

Kurt sentía sus piernas como bandas de goma cuando Blaine las liberó. El hombre sacó su flácido pene antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Kurt.

Acurrucándose con su espalda contra el pecho de Blaine, Kurt se permitió los últimos momentos de su fantasía. Fingió que su vida era así —que Blaine no iba a dejarlo.

Lástima que la fría luz de la mañana iba a hacer añicos esa ilusión.

Blaine permaneció despierto mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la puerta de cristal. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo dormido de Kurt, preguntándose cómo iba a decirle al hombre que se fuera a casa con él, cuando Kurt se movió, rodando a su estómago.

¿Qué...?

Blaine se acercó más y miró un pequeño lunar en la espalda baja de Kurt.

Tenía la forma de una pantera.

Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo sus costillas, Blaine extendió la mano para encender la luz cuando vio una sombra por la puerta corrediza. Sus instintos se declararon en alerta máxima y Blaine se deslizó de la cama y rápidamente se puso los shorts. Se movió en total silencio hasta estar de pie contra la pared, mirando por las cortinas que habían sido abiertas antes.

Un ruido flotó hacia él y Blaine reconoció voces muy bajas. Se esforzó por escuchar lo que decían.

Sólo captó un fragmento de la conversación. —Mata a la pantera y toma al Chekota Criador.

Blaine se apresuró a regresar a la cama, despertando a Kurt. Llevó un dedo a los labios antes de empujar la ropa de Kurt a los brazos del chico. Inclinándose, Blaine le susurró: —Tienes que vestirte rápido y venir conmigo.

Los ojos de Kurt llenos de sueño mientras miraba desconcertado a Blaine. —¿Por qué?

Blaine puso una mano sobre la boca de Kurt. — Nuestras vidas están en peligro. Apresúrate y vístete.

Kurt miraba a Blaine como si estuviera loco, pero se vistió. Blaine agarró su bolsa con la laptop, su billetera, y se puso los zapatos antes de tomar la mano de Kurt. Apresuró al hombre hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo del hotel.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando —dijo Kurt cuando Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Te lo explicaré una vez que estemos lejos de aquí. —Los dos se apresuraron hacia una puerta lateral donde Blaine había estacionado su carro. Los dos entraron en el carro de alquiler y Blaine lo encendió—. ¿Dónde vives?

Kurt dirigió a Blaine. —¿Ahora me puedes decir por qué dejamos el hotel?

Los dedos de Blaine se agarraron del volante. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Había sentido una atracción inexplicable hacia Kurt. Eso debería haber enarbolado las banderas rojas. Si él no hubiera estado pensando con su pene, Blaine habría revisado el cuerpo de Kurt buscando la marca.

Una marca que decía que Kurt era un Chekota Criador.

El Alpha de Blaine, Bennet, había encontrado un criador sólo dos meses antes. Ahora Walt estaba embarazado del hijo de Bennet.

La mirada de Blaine fue hacia el abdomen de Kurt. — Esa marca de nacimiento en la espalda —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la isla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt.

Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo explicarle las cosas a un humano. Un Chekota Criador era alguien que podía dar a luz panteras con habilidades especiales. Eran raros. Antes de que Walt fuera descubierto, ningún criador se había visto en cientos de años.

Pero dado que Blaine no poseía ninguna habilidad especial, no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban las cosas. ¿Podría Kurt quedar embarazado? El chico llevaba la marca, pero Blaine no podía estar al cien por ciento seguro. —Déjame hablar con mi jefe y voy a tener una mejor respuesta.

—Si querías ver mi departamento, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo. —Kurt se acomodó, mirando por la ventana, como si su vida no estuviera en peligro. Blaine quería mantener al hombre tan tranquilo como fuera posible y se alegró de que Kurt no presionara para obtener más respuestas.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Kurt, Blaine encontró un lugar donde estacionarse que ocultaba su vehículo si se miraba desde la calle. El elevador tenía manchas en la alfombra, paneles abollados y decorado de grafiti, y la maldita cosa hacía ruidos extraños que preocupaban a Blaine.

Afortunadamente cuando las puertas se abrieron, los dos salieron en el sexto piso. Blaine miró alrededor del pasillo vacío. El zócalo de la pared se estaba pelando y decolorando, al igual que la alfombra. Había lugares donde el corredor parecía gastado.

—Disculpa mi desorden —dijo Kurt mientras abría la puerta—. Pero mi doncella renunció.

El chico al parecer estaba bromeando. Blaine entró a un departamento decorado de forma modesta. Las paredes estaban limpias y el mobiliario no estaba en tan mal estado. Había un sofá y una silla de la cocina, en la sala. Una mesa de café en el centro. Una estantería llena de libros colocada contra la pared del fondo, pero la vista...

Blaine se acercó a la ventana y vio el brillante y hermoso océano.

—Y por eso me quedo en este departamento de mierda —dijo Kurt mientras se unía a Blaine en la ventana—. Ese es un infierno de espectáculo digno de despertar cada mañana.

Blaine no podría estar más de acuerdo. Pero extrañaba el bosque de Yosemite. Estaba más que dispuesto a dejar esta isla. Su pantera se moría de ganas de estar en libertad, para vagar por el bosque y recorrer el terreno.

También extrañaba la cocina de Devyn.

—Dime, Kurt. ¿Por qué viniste conmigo cuando nos encontramos en el hotel? Yo podría haber estado mintiéndote.

Kurt siguió mirando por la ventana, pero la soledad que rodeaba al camarero era tangible, como si Blaine pudiera tocar la emoción con sus propias manos. —Dime, Blaine. ¿Tienes a alguien a quien puedas llamar cuando estás teniendo un mal día, o cuando estás entusiasmado acerca de algo?

Tenía a Wes, el líder de los Centinelas y el mejor amigo de Blaine. —Sí.

Dejando la hermosa vista, Kurt miró a Blaine con esos impresionantes ojos —ojos de color azul oscuro que le recordaban a Blaine los arándanos frescos en el monte. —He vivido aquí durante casi tres años y no tengo a nadie a quien pueda llamar. Tengo el peor gusto para los hombres —Kurt le dio a Blaine una sonrisa con hoyuelos— y dos trabajos, por lo que mi vida social es inexistente.

Blaine tenía a su clan. Se había sentido aislado cuando era más joven, antes de unirse a Bennet y los otros. Sus años de adolescencia estuvieron llenos de angustia y tragedia, pero ahora tenía una familia en la que podía confiar. Su trabajo como portavoz de Wilcox Corporación tomaba una gran cantidad de su tiempo, pero cuando estaba lejos de Yosemite, Blaine conocía la soledad de la que Kurt estaba hablando.

—Suena patético, pero incluso si el estar contigo sólo dura unos días, iría a donde quieras que fuera —Kurt apartó la mirada—, para no sentirme tan solo nunca más.

Blaine jaló a Kurt a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca. Kurt era un Chekota Criador, lo que significaba que Blaine estaba obligado a llevar al hombre a Yosemite. Pero eso no explicaba la profunda conexión que sentía con Kurt.

Le decía eso a Blaine que su pantera ya había reclamado al humano.

—¿Qué pasaría si quisiera algo más que unos pocos días, Kurt? —preguntó Blaine—. ¿Qué pasaría si quisiera más que una vida entera contigo?

—Pensaría que necesitas que te examinen la cabeza. — Kurt se rio, pero Blaine podía oír la esperanza en la voz del hombre. El tipo simplemente cambiaría de opinión una vez que se enterara de lo que era Blaine. También podría tener un colapso cuando se enterara de que había nacido para continuar la raza de los Chekota—. ¿Has conocido a un shifter pantera, Kurt?

Kurt se salió de los brazos de Blaine. —Por favor, no pienses mal de mí. Pero mi último novio era un shifter lobo y él era el más grande imbécil que alguna vez haya conocido.

Blaine sabía por qué Kurt no quería que pensara mal del hombre. No son muchos los humanos que aprobaban citas entre especies. Pero eso le quitaba un peso a la mente de Blaine. Si Kurt había salido con un lobo, entonces no debería de tener un problema con que una pantera lo quería reclamar.

Esperemos.

—Soy un shifter pantera, Kurt. —Blaine esperó, dejando que el silencio llenara el aire mientras Kurt absorbía lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo.

—No te ves como un imbécil —finalmente dijo Kurt.

Blaine se rio. —No todos los shifter son tan arrogantes. — Eso no era del todo cierto, pero Blaine nunca pensó en tratar a Kurt como si fuera menos por ser humano. Él quería atesorar al hombre, mostrarle a Kurt que la vida no tenía por qué ser tan deprimente y sombría. Había alegría y gente que amaría a Kurt como… Blaine se congeló con el pensamiento que estaba tratando de emerger.

No amaba a Kurt, pero maldición si no comenzaba a preocuparse profundamente por el hombre.

—Podrías haberme engañado —respondió Kurt—. Sebastián era un total y completo perdedor que creía que estaba por debajo de él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué salías con él?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Era mejor que estar solo.

Eso no tenía sentido para Blaine. Prefería estar solo a tener que tratar con cualquier persona que lo tratara como basura. Pero él no conocía a Kurt, y no iba a juzgar al hombre. No hay dos personas iguales, y lo que Blaine estaba dispuesto a aceptar era diferente de lo que otras personas podrían estar dispuestas a dejar pasar.

Pero Kurt era suyo ahora y Blaine tenía previsto mostrarle al humano como un verdadero hombre, trataba a su pareja. Pasó la mano sobre la espalda baja de Kurt, viendo como el hombre se estremeció ligeramente. Le encantaba que Kurt se viera afectado tan profundamente por el tacto de Blaine. —Ese lunar que tienes es el símbolo de una Chekota Criador.

Kurt se levantó la camisa, girando en un círculo mientras trataba de verse la espalda. Blaine se rió y detuvo al hombre antes de que se mareara y se desmayara.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Kurt.

Jalando al delgado hombre de nuevo a sus brazos, Blaine le dijo: —Significa que me perteneces, Kurt.

Kurt rodó los ojos. —Sólo porque quiero estar contigo no significa que tienes que inventar esas cosas.

—No estoy inventándolo —dijo Blaine con un gruñido—. Hay un hombre en donde vivo, que tiene la misma marca. — Blaine tomó un largo suspiro antes de darle la noticia que posiblemente podría hacer que Kurt corriera para otro lado—. Él está embarazado.

Kurt miró a Blaine por un largo segundo antes de carcajearse. —Me gusta tu sentido del humor.

Blaine apretó los dientes. No entendía cómo Kurt podía aceptar la realidad de que una pantera pudiera cambiar a un hombre, pero se burlaba de la idea de que un hombre pudiera quedar embarazado. Abrió la boca para decirle a Kurt que podía probar su reclamación, cuando la manija de la puerta frontal de Kurt comenzó a sacudirse.


	4. Chapter 4

— **IV —**

Kurt no había tomado en serio a Blaine hasta que la manija en su puerta empezó a sacudirse. En cualquier otro momento, habría pensado que alguien estaría tratando de romper la puerta para irrumpir. Vivía en una zona turbia de la ciudad. Pero cuando Kurt miró a Blaine, vio que los ojos del hombre eran negros como la noche, tan negros que Kurt podía ver su propio reflejo en el suave espejo de ellos.

Blaine dio un paso adelante, con lenta deliberación mientras garras afiladas se deslizaban desde la punta de sus dedos. Kurt tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su mirada iba de la puerta a Blaine.

El movimiento en la puerta se detuvo, pero Kurt tenía la sensación de que esto no había terminado —lo que está fuera.

Blaine jaló a Kurt del brazo hacia la pequeña terraza. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Kurt susurró cuando Blaine deslizó la puerta de vidrio abriéndola. Eran seis pisos de altura. ¿Qué esperaba el chico que hicieran, saltar?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un silbido de aire caliente pasó junto a Kurt, erizándole el pelo. Era demasiado maldito viento para que ellos intentaran algo por ahí. Incluso si los dos lograran encontrar un camino hacia abajo, Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que el viento les causaría problemas.

Blaine no dijo una palabra mientras salían a la terraza. El shifter pantera agarró el barandal y se subió encima, balanceándose al otro lado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —susurró Kurt—. No soy el hombre araña. No puedo escalar edificios.

—Sólo tenemos que llegar a la terraza de al lado —dijo Blaine antes de saltar. Kurt contuvo un grito cuando Blaine agarró el barandal vecino y subió a la siguiente terraza.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Kurt mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Si fallo, caeré en picada a mi muerte.

—Si te quedas, te secuestrarán. —Blaine estiró una mano—. Por favor, confía en mí. No dejaré que te caigas, bebé.

Kurt se acercó más al borde y miró por encima. El corazón le latía tan fuerte en el pecho que la sangre corría por sus oídos. —No lo puedo hacer.

—Solo has, exactamente lo que hice —respondió Blaine.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que hiciste —dijo Kurt—. Tú te mueves como gato, yo no.

—No voy a permitir que te caigas —repitió Blaine. Sus ojos se clavaron en el abdomen de Kurt y en ese instante Kurt sabía que Blaine pensaba que estaba embarazado. Eso era imposible.

Pero también lo era la capacidad de cambiar.

Pero aun así...

La puerta principal se abrió y dos hombres se apresuraron a entrar. Uno vio a Kurt en la terraza y comenzó a correr hacia él. Kurt agarró el barandal, curvando los dedos alrededor del acero caliente.

—Vamos, bebé —dijo Blaine—. Puedes hacerlo.

Kurt giró la cabeza hacia un lado para ver que el hombre estaba cada vez más cerca. Enviando una oración, Kurt pasó una pierna por la borda. Una ráfaga de viento sopló desde abajo y Kurt se quedó helado. Echó un vistazo a la calle, viendo que tan lejos caería si se resbalaba.

—Kurt, por favor. —Blaine estiró su brazo hacia Kurt— . No te dejaré caer.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Los hombres en su apartamento habían llegado a la terraza, el primero de ellos tomó a Kurt y lo jaló al interior mientras el segundo sacaba un arma y le disparaba a Blaine.

—¡No! —Kurt intentó soltarse, para ver si Blaine estaba muerto, pero el hombre lo mantenía firmemente en su mano.

—Vamos, fábrica de bebés. Alguien pagó buen dinero para poner sus manos sobre ti. —El hombre jaló a Kurt hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kurt enganchó el pie en la pared, tratando de evitar que el tipo se lo llevara. Él no quería ir. Kurt quería checar a Blaine.

**_«Dios, por favor no dejes que muera». _**

—Deja de pelear conmigo antes de que me obligues a noquearte. —El hombre jaló a Kurt y luego trató de obligarlo a cruzar la puerta. Kurt se agarró al marco, aferrándose para salvar su vida.

—¡Jódete! —Kurt empezó a gritar con la esperanza de que uno de sus vecinos saliera y asustara a este hombre. Pero nadie abrió la puerta. Nadie respondió a sus desesperados gritos de ayuda.

El hombre llevó la mano a la boca de Kurt, así que Kurt le mordió.

—Pequeña perra sucia. —El hombre golpeó la cabeza de Kurt contra la pared. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, su visión se volvió borrosa, pero Kurt no se daba por vencido. Nadie lo secuestraría sin luchar.

Kurt miró hacia la puerta de su vecino y sabía que si Blaine estuviera vivo, estaría aquí ahora, luchando contra los dos intrusos.

—Jódete esta —dijo el tipo que sostenía a Kurt, golpeándolo en la mandíbula. Aturdido por el golpe, Kurt fue llevado hasta el estacionamiento de abajo.

**_«Oh Dios, Blaine». _**

El pecho de Kurt se oprimió al saber que Blaine estaba muerto. Por primera vez en su vida, Kurt había encontrado a alguien que no era un imbécil, un hombre que le mostró verdadera ternura a Kurt. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kurt, su corazón herido por la pérdida. —Te odio —dijo Kurt al hombre que lo jalaba.

—No me contrataron para cuidarte —el tipo respondió mientras jalaba a Kurt por el estacionamiento—. Sólo me pagaron para llevarte.

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. —Espero que obtengas lo que te mereces.

El hombre se echó a reír. —Oh, pienso conseguir lo que merezco. Y es en la forma de diez mil dólares cuando te entregue.

Kurt parpadeó. —¿Alguien te pagó diez mil dólares por secuestrarme? —Santo Infierno. ¿Quién en la tierra pagaría tanto por él? El pequeño cuento de Blaine sobre el embarazo masculino estaba empezando a parecer más una realidad. Kurt no podía pensar en otra razón por la que alguien pagara tanto dinero para secuestrar a un camarero.

Y si lo que decía Blaine era cierto, Kurt no quería saber lo que se le esperaba.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, algo caliente corría por el lado de su cara. Alzó la mano y se limpió viendo sangre en la mano.

Por suerte la bala sólo le había rozado la sien. Si hubiera sido un poco más a la izquierda, Blaine estaría muerto. Pero sus reflejos de gato lo habían salvado. Planeaba encontrar al bastardo que le había disparado y devolverle el favor.

Blaine se puso en pie para ver que la otra terraza estaba vacía.

Tenían a Kurt.

Subiendo al barandal, Blaine regresó a la terraza de Kurt. Realizó una verificación rápida y vio que el apartamento estaba vacío. No había nadie en el interior. Blaine no estaba seguro de si alguno de los vecinos llamó a la policía cuando escucharon el disparo, pero no se quedaría para contestar una serie de preguntas. Tenía que moverse, para encontrar a Kurt.

Sacando su teléfono celular, Blaine le marcó a Wes mientras se apresuraba a cruzar el apartamento y salir por la puerta. Corrió por el pasillo, adivinando que los secuestradores se dirigían al estacionamiento de abajo. Estaba fuera de la vista y no atraerían ninguna atención no deseada si Kurt gritaba y hacia una escena.

—¿Qué pasa, imbécil? —Wes preguntó cuando respondió su teléfono.

—Mi pareja destinada ha sido secuestrado. —Blaine abrió la puerta de la escalera y bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

—Wow, espera. Pensé que estabas en Hawái para las reuniones.

—Encontré un Chekota Criador —Blaine dijo al pasar la salida del cuarto piso—. Sólo que no sabía que él era uno hasta que tuvimos sexo, dos veces.

Wes maldijo. —¿Está embarazado?

—No estoy seguro. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero de cualquier manera, lo quiero de regreso. —Blaine pasó la salida del tercer piso—. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Sólo dime lo que necesitas que haga —dijo Wes. Su tono era como una espada desenvainada, despiadado y cortante.

—Necesito que traigas tu culo peludo a Hawái. Estoy bastante seguro de que los hombres que secuestraron a Kurt van a pasar desapercibidos por un día o dos. Ellos probablemente asumirán que me iré directamente hacia el aeropuerto para cazarlos.

Blaine oía a Wes corriendo por toda la casa. —Le diré a David que organice un vuelo para mí en el avión de la empresa. Estaré allí en un par de horas.

—Y Wes.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero un montón de armas de fuego.

—Las tendrás, hermano.

Blaine metió el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras salía. La luz del sol era cegadora, obligando a Blaine a dejar que sus ojos se ajustaran antes de poder revisar el estacionamiento.

Kurt no estaba a la vista.

Maldiciendo, Blaine subió a su auto y se dirigió a la pista privada de aterrizaje donde aterrizaría Wes.

—No te va a gustar esto —dijo Wes después de salir del jet—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Bennet fue tras Regis para rescatar a Walt?

—Sí —respondió Blaine llevándolo a la ciudad—. ¿Y qué con eso?

—Thad se quedó atrás para saber por qué todas esas personas se presentaron en la casa de Regis.

Blaine llegó delante de un motel de mierda, y estacionó su carro. —¿Y? Sé que Thad se quedó atrás. Yo estaba allí.

—Bueno, todos esos carros que llegaron con Regis no pertenecían a los humanos. David revisó las placas. Los carros pertenecían a diversos Alphas —respondió Wes.

Los Alphas no se entremezclaban. Las panteras no eran conocidos por su hospitalidad y sobre todo no los Alphas. Tendían a alejarse unos de otros para evitar que estallara una guerra. Blaine se ganaba la vida pensando, y rápidamente sumó dos más dos. —Ellos estaban reuniéndose con Regis para hacer una oferta por Walt.

—Eso es lo que piensa Bennet —dijo Wes.

—Así que los hombres que secuestraron a Kurt ¿lo llevarán a una subasta? —Blaine no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca. Las panteras eran despiadadas y astutas, pero nunca pensó que su raza iba a estar involucrada en la venta de Chekotas Criadores.

Wes frunció los labios mientras se recostaba en su asiento. —A menos que tu pareja tenga una gran deuda de juego, sí, yo creo que ahí es donde ellos lo están llevando.

El pensamiento hizo que la bilis subiera a la garganta de Blaine, dejando un sabor amargo en la boca. —Tenemos que encontrar a Kurt antes de que lo saquen de esta isla. — Si esos hombres sacaban a Kurt de Hawái, buscarlo por toda la Costa Oeste sería imposible. Perdería a su pareja para siempre.

—Por suerte —dijo Wes con una sonrisa—. Tengo un par de conexiones aquí.

Blaine arqueó una ceja. —¿Conoces gente en esta isla?

—Conozco gente en todas partes, hermano. Hice un par de llamadas mientras estaba en el avión. Estoy esperando a que mis amigos me llamen.

Blaine abrió la puerta del carro. —Voy a conseguir una habitación.

—Asegúrate de que tenga dos camas —dijo Wes—. No quiero dormir con tu feo culo.

Dejando a su amigo, Blaine fue a pagar por una habitación. El hombre detrás del mostrador era un hombre corpulento, que tenía un caso severo de pérdida de cabello. También tenía un enorme abdomen que se contoneaba mientras se acercaba al mostrador. —Aloha.

—Necesito una habitación con dos camas. —Blaine sacó su cartera y extrajo quinientos dólares. Los dejó en el feo mostrador—. No quiero mostrar mi identificación ni registrar la habitación.

El hombre se humedeció los labios y vaciló antes de que rápidamente tomara el dinero y se lo metiera en el bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta y agarró una llave del tablero, entregándoselo. —Pero, no maten a nadie allí. No quiero meterme en problemas por esto.

—No hay problema —Blaine prometió al salir de la oficina. En lugar de dejar su auto estacionado en el frente, lo llevó a la parte trasera del motel donde estacionó detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Él y Wes entraron en la habitación y Blaine miró alrededor. No era el lujoso hotel en el que había estado viviendo, pero era lo suficientemente discreto para que los secuestradores no fueran capaces de encontrarlo. Frunció los labios cuando una cucaracha se escurrió desde la vista.

—Amigo, no dormiré aquí —dijo Wes con un estremecimiento.

—¿Miedo de un pequeño insecto? —Blaine verificó bajo las sábanas antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Porque cuando ves una hay docenas más ocultas en alguna parte. Di toda la mierda que quieras, pero esas cosas asquerosas son un infierno. —Wes se quedó junto a la puerta, con los ojos de color marrón claro mirando por toda la habitación—. Prefiero ir a dormir en el carro.

—Acabo de pagar quinientos dólares por esta habitación. Dormirás en ella. —Blaine se recostó, rezando para que nada se le subiera.

Wes gruñó mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, apoyando la espalda a la pared, como si los insectos fueran a reventar la puerta en cualquier momento y los atacaran con ametralladoras. No le sorprendería si su mejor amigo tratara de dispararle a uno de ellos. El pensamiento de su amigo tamaño Hércules teniéndole miedo a un pequeño insecto hizo a Blaine sonreír.

Blaine se levantó cuando el teléfono de Wes sonó. Una visión de Kurt sonriente vino a su mente. Dios, cómo le gustaban esos hoyuelos. El corazón de Blaine se oprimió ante la idea de que le pasara algo al humano.

—Sí, lo tengo —Wes dijo mientras colgaba—. Mi amigo vio a dos hombres que luchaban para lograr meter a otro hombre en una casa en Wahiawa. —Wes se apresuró a abrir la puerta—. Pero cuida tu espalda. Wahiawa es una zona de tugurios.

Blaine los llevó hasta el lugar y se detuvo a tres casas de una casa de color verde lima adornada con amarillo. Había unos pocos aspirantes a mafiosos sentados en sillas de césped en el camino de la entrada, y Blaine sospechaba que los jóvenes matones se habían quedado afuera para echarle un ojo a los extraños.

Blaine salió del carro, dejando su arma en el suelo antes de cambiar. Tomó su arma con los dientes y se movió hacia los arbustos. Gracias a Dios que el sol se había puesto. Con su pelaje negro, se mezcló fácilmente con las sombras.

Wes se unió a él en su forma de pantera antes de que ambos escalaran el techo de algunas casas, utilizando los techos para saltar de casa en casa. Blaine en silencio saltó al patio desierto antes de cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana. Probó la pantalla en la ventana y encontró fácil forzarla.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban por el camino de concreto. Blaine se puso de espaldas a la pared, con su arma enfrente mientras esperaba a que, quien quiera que fuera, diera la vuelta.

Uno de los jóvenes matones entró en su vista, pero estaba de espaldas a Blaine. El adolescente orinó en el patio trasero. Blaine contuvo el aliento cuando Wes comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia adelante. Sosteniendo su mano hacia arriba, Blaine detuvo a su mejor amigo de avanzar.

Los ojos de Wes eran oscuros e insondables en el patio trasero sin luz. Sus hombros, de un metro de ancho estaban rígidos cuando Wes comenzó a retroceder. Blaine sabía que Wes no habría matado al niño, pero él lo habría golpeado para noquearlo. Eso no habría sido bueno. Los amigos del chico habrían venido a buscarlo. Pero Wes estaba acostumbrado a hacerse cargo, acostumbrado a tratar con cualquier y todas las amenazas.

Blaine quería entrar y salir lo más silenciosamente posible.

Una vez que el chico deambuló de regreso al camino de entrada, Blaine metió la pistola en el cinturón y apartó la pantalla. Se deslizó en el interior con la silenciosa gracia por la que su especie era conocida. Wes entró por la misma ventana después de él, su gran forma llenándola antes de aterrizar sin hacer ruido en sus pies.

El sonido de un televisor llenó los oídos de Blaine. El olor a cebolla caramelizada y carne cocida flotaba hacia él mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación del fondo. Blaine silenciosamente maldijo cuando vio que estaba en la habitación de un niño. Animales de peluche cubrían la cama, posters de los Vengadores pegados en las paredes, y trofeos en un estante.

Wes tenía la misma expresión, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras veía la habitación. ¿Cómo podía un padre permitir en su casa que hombres amenazaran la seguridad de su hijo? Asombraba a Blaine cómo algunas personas arriesgaban la vida de sus seres queridos y por qué, ¿por dinero? Esa podría ser la única razón por la que los secuestradores estaban aquí.

Sabiendo que había un niño en algún lugar de la casa, Blaine tenía que ser muy prudente. No quería un tiroteo.

Abriendo la puerta, Blaine miró por el pasillo. No podía ver la sala, pero había otra puerta a cinco metros de distancia. Tomando una respiración profunda, Blaine corrió por el pasillo. Él y Wes entraron en la habitación, sin que nadie se enterara.

Blaine podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y lo que vio le envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Kurt estaba tendido en un raído colchón, su ojo izquierdo hinchado. Blaine se obligó a pensar más allá de la furia que lo recorría. Wes comenzó a abrir la ventana mientras Blaine tomaba a Kurt en sus brazos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Con rápidos reflejos, Blaine tenía a uno de los secuestradores, con la mano sobre la boca del hombre mientras Wes cerraba lentamente la puerta. Los labios de Blaine se adelgazaron en una fina línea antes de que rompiera el cuello del tipo. En silencio, bajó al secuestrador al suelo antes de ir de nuevo junto a Kurt.

—¿Blaine? —Kurt parpadeó repetidamente su ojo bueno—. ¿En verdad eres tú?

—Soy yo, bebé. Necesito que te calles. —Blaine pasó la mano por el lado afeitado de la cabeza de Kurt. Le besó la frente antes de levantar al hombre en sus brazos. Algo se tensó dentro de Blaine cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Kurt inundándole. Una emoción sin nombre apretó la garganta de Blaine mientras llevaba al humano hacia la ventana.

Wes tomó a Kurt de los brazos de Blaine, así Blaine podía deslizarse fuera de la ventana. Blaine llegó al suelo y luego se giró con cuidado, tomando de nuevo a Kurt en sus brazos. Cuando Wes estaba saliendo, Blaine se giró para ver a uno de los matones de pie en el patio trasero, una pistola apuntándoles.


	5. Chapter 5

— **V —**

Wes sacó su pistola de la cintura en cuestión de segundos. Había sentido la presencia de alguien antes de darse cuenta de que era uno de los niños que habían estado en el frente de la casa. La sangre de Wes se le heló.

No quería matar a un niño. El niño tenía que tener al menos diecisiete años, pero aun así era demasiado joven para morir. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron y su mano temblaba ligeramente. Wes tenía miedo de que el arma del chico se disparara accidentalmente.

—¿Cuánto te pagan? —El corazón de Wes acelerado. Sabía que si le disparaba al chico, nunca sería el mismo. Pero había llegado con una solución que les permitiera a todos salir.

—¿Por qué? —La voz del chico era plana, sin expresión.

—Voy a doblar la cantidad —dijo Wes. Levantando la mano libre para mostrar que estaba vacía—. Sólo para sacar mi cartera, niño.

Los hombros del joven se tensaron. —No soy un niño.

Su apariencia juvenil argumentó lo contrario, pero los ojos del chico hablaban de dificultades y cansancio que no debería estar allí, a su edad. Wes sabía que las calles eran difíciles. Había vivido en ellas hasta que Bennet lo había encontrado.

Sacando su cartera, Wes sacó todo su dinero en efectivo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron. —¿Es esto un truco?

Wes dejó caer el dinero en el suelo antes de que él y Blaine se movieran hacia el patio vecino. El chico no los detuvo. Él se movió rápidamente hacia el dinero y lo recogió, embolsándoselo todo.

—Gracias —dijo Blaine mientras sostenía a Kurt para poder saltar la valla.

Wes se encogió de hombros. —Lo necesitaba más que yo.

Ellos hicieron su camino de vuelta al carro donde Blaine se sentó en el asiento trasero con Kurt y Wes los condujo directamente a la pista de aterrizaje. No tenía sentido seguir en ese paraíso. Blaine había completado su misión y ahora era el momento de volver a casa.

Kurt, sentado en su asiento, miraba por la ventana las nubes mientras el jet lo llevaba a lo desconocido. No había nada en Hawái que extrañaría, pero deseaba saber lo que le esperaba. Una vez más, él saltó de cabeza sin pensar. Ahora eso iba a cambiar su vida.

Blaine se sentó junto a él, entregándole a Kurt un vaso. —Es una bebida vitaminada.

—Pensé que eras un hombre de negocios —dijo Kurt mientras tomaba un sorbo y se encontró que le gustaba el sabor afrutado. Se tomó la mitad del vaso. Una vez que humedeció su seca garganta, Kurt dejó el vaso sobre la mesa delante de él.

—Soy un hombre de negocios —respondió Blaine—. Pero estoy en contra de que alguna persona que me importe resulte herida.

Kurt tamborileó con sus dedos la mesa, volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana. —¿Cómo puedo importarte cuando nos acabamos de conocer?

Blaine extendió la mano y jaló la barbilla de Kurt hasta que lo mirara. —Te lo dije, te quiero para siempre.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, a excepción de todo el asunto del secuestro. Tenía que haber una trampa. No había tal cosa como un caballero de brillante armadura. ¿Qué es lo que quería Blaine? ¿Qué quería de Kurt? El tipo era malditamente guapo, y por el avión privado en que volaban, también era rico. ¿Qué podía querer de un simple camarero?

La mirada de Kurt fue hacia el hombre que había ayudado a Blaine. El tipo había estado en silencio desde que salieron de Hawái. Sus gruesos músculos ondulaban cuando se movía, haciendo que Kurt pensara en un asesino silencioso. El cuerpo del hombre podría ser registrado como un arma. Pero Kurt había estado lo suficiente consciente para saber que le había pagado a ese chico en vez de acabar permanentemente con él. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía ese tipo de cosas? Pero los ojos del tipo asustaban a Kurt. Eran de un color marrón claro, casi como cristales, y llenos de una decidida endurecida expresión. No eran nada como el gris suave de Blaine.

Como le había dicho a Blaine, Kurt había tratado con un shifter antes, pero nunca lo había hecho con una pantera. Kurt no sabía qué esperar ni cómo actuaba un gato. Blaine no era nada como Sebastián. El ex novio de Kurt había sido un completo imbécil, mientras que Blaine era tierno y cariñoso. Pero había un peligro implícito en los ojos de Blaine que advertía a Kurt que el tipo no era todo caballerosidad y romance. Podía ser tan letal como el individuo sentado a unas cuantas sillas.

Lo que él y Blaine habían tenido en Hawái no era más que un turista en busca de un poco de diversión. El sexo no se suponía que fuera más allá de la habitación, sin embargo, Blaine se había ganado a Kurt, haciéndolo sentir seguro y querido. ¿Ahora le pedía que fuera para siempre?

—No creo en los romances de cuentos de hadas, Blaine. —Kurt cerró los dedos en su regazo, preguntándose qué tan profundo en problemas estaba. Su cabeza le estaba matando. Eso podría ser debido al ojo negro que lucía. Aún le latía dolorosamente y le recordaba a Kurt que las cosas podrían ir muy mal en un instante. Estaba dispuesto a creer las cosas que Blaine le había dicho antes de que esos secuestradores se lo llevaran.

La experiencia dejó a Kurt menos que confiado, preguntándose en qué clase de mundo se estaba metiendo. El estar acostado sobre ese colchón mugriento le había dado a Kurt tiempo suficiente para recobrar el control de sus sentidos. Había estado atrapado en la emoción de estar con Blaine, pero había algo más en la vida que un romance relámpago. La gente no cae inmediatamente enamorada. Blaine tenía un propósito y Kurt quería saber qué era ese propósito.

Blaine se inclinó y pasó sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Kurt. —Yo lo hago.

¿Era el tipo serio?

Dándole una diabólica sonrisa a Kurt, Blaine se levantó y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del avión. Kurt se levantó también. Moviéndose de su asiento hasta un sillón que se veía confortable, se estiró y cerró los ojos. Esperando que cuando despertara, su dolor de cabeza se hubiera ido y que tuviera un mejor manejo de las cosas.

Kurt se bajó del carro y observó la cabaña más hermosa de dos pisos que hubiera visto. Pero fue el hombre perfectamente construido en el porche frontal lo que le hizo detenerse. Fuerza exudaba de cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Él es Bennet —Blaine dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt.

Bennet se veía intimidante. Tenía hombros anchos que disminuían progresivamente hasta sus reducidas caderas. Su aura gritaba "violento". El hombre tenía el cabello de punta, barba, y los ojos de un gato, de color azules mirando a Kurt de cerca.

—Bennet, él es Kurt —Blaine lo presentó.

Wes se dirigió a la casa, en silencio como lo había estado en el avión. Kurt aún no conocía al hombre, pero sabía que tenía otras preocupaciones más urgentes.

Bennet se veía como si pudiera aplastar a Kurt con sus propias manos. Pero, ¿no se veía Wes de la misma manera?

—Hola —dijo Kurt, sintiéndose fuera de su terreno. Estaba en territorio shifter. Por lo que Sebastián le había dicho, ningún humano había puesto un pie en tierra shifter.

—Bienvenido —dijo Bennet—. Pasa, Kurt. Debes estar agotado y hambriento.

Lo estaba. El viaje en avión y viajar a través de estos bosques le había pasado factura a Kurt. Estaba dispuesto a acostarse en algún sitio y cerrar los ojos. Su estómago rugía feroz.

Blaine lo condujo a una impresionante cocina donde sacó una bandeja de fruta y quesos del refrigerador, dejándolos en el mostrador antes de sacar una silla para Kurt.

Tomando asiento, Kurt tomó la comida. No había comido desde... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había comido, hace tres días? No era de extrañar que se sintiera como una mierda.

—¿Cómo fue la reunión? —Bennet le preguntó a Blaine. Kurt agradeció a Blaine cuando el hombre colocó un vaso grande de jugo frente a él.

—Conseguimos la cuenta de Cambridge —respondió Blaine—. Pero Stanford quiere que un par de cosas cambien en el contrato. No veo un problema con sus demandas.

Kurt estaba esperando a que los dos hombres hablaran de lo que le pasó en Hawái, pero ninguno de los dos habló de los secuestradores o del peligro en el que habían estado

—Tendré que decirle a David que llame a Stanford y reelabore el contrato —dijo Bennet mientras sus ojos se deslizaron a Kurt—. Creo que mereces un poco de tiempo libre.

Kurt bebió su jugo mientras miraba a ambos hombres.

—Gracias —dijo Blaine—. Voy a necesitarlo.

Los dos se hicieron miradas y Kurt se preguntó de qué se trataba.

—Voy a enviar a Devyn a tu habitación para que pueda revisar a Kurt —dijo Bennet mientras salía de la cocina.

—¿Quién es Devyn? —preguntó Kurt antes de llevarse una jugosa rebanada de naranja a la boca. El sabor cítrico explotó en su lengua, casi haciendo que Kurt gimiera de placer. O estaba cerca de la inanición, o esta era la mejor maldita fruta que jamás había probado.

—Nuestro médico del clan. —Blaine rellenó el vaso de Kurt—. Sólo te revisará y se asegurará de que estés bien.

Kurt llevó el vaso a sus labios y se quedó inmóvil. Un tipo delgado entró contoneándose en la cocina, en dirección al refrigerador. O el tipo estaba embarazado, o se había tragado una calabaza. Kurt no podía apartar los ojos de esa persona, mientras sacaba un contenedor del refrigerador y luego se contoneaba saliendo de la cocina.

—Él es Walt —dijo Blaine—. Es la pareja de Bennet.

El nervio debajo del ojo de Kurt se crispó. —Él está embarazado. —Las palabras sonaron francamente ridículas viniendo de la boca de Kurt, pero eso no las hacía falsas. Walt era un chico. Walt estaba embarazado.

—Le falta un mes. —Blaine se metió una uva en la boca, masticándola mientras observaba a Kurt de cerca—. Como puedes ver, no estaba mintiendo.

Los ojos de Kurt bajaron a su propio abdomen mientras se levantaba lentamente su camisa, esperando ver un vientre hinchado, pero era tan plano como siempre. Él tenía que estar soñando. Quizás aún estaba dormido en el avión. Pero Kurt sabía que no estaba soñando. Un hombre había entrado en la cocina y estaba embarazado.

Kurt recordó la pasión que había compartido con Blaine. Como el hombre había hecho que Kurt se deshiciera con su tacto suave y duro pene. Tragó mientras preguntaba: —¿Estoy embarazado?

Los ojos de Blaine lo decían todo. —Es por eso que Devyn va a revisarte. No sólo para asegurarse de que estés bien, sino para hacer algunas pruebas.

Kurt asintió aturdido. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Y si llevaba a un niño? Dios, y él aquí pensando que ser secuestrado había sido lo más difícil con lo que había tenido que tratar alguna vez en su vida.

—Creo que tengo que acostarme. —Kurt se levantó, sin saber qué pensar ni qué sentir. Siguió a Blaine a un dormitorio que estaba hermosamente decorado en profundos tonos tierra. Kurt no esperó una invitación. Se arrastró a la cama, dándole a Blaine su espalda.

Kurt escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta. ¿Estaría Blaine detrás de él, observando a Kurt acostado? Girándose, Kurt vio que no era Blaine, sino Walt.

—Hola —dijo el chico—. Mi nombre es Walt.

—Kurt —respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba el vientre distendido de Walt. No podía evitarlo. Ver a un hombre embarazado era como ver extraterrestres. La vista le intrigaba y le daba miedo al mismo tiempo.

—Es difícil de creerlo, ¿verdad? —Walt dijo mientras se contoneaba hacia la cama—. Confía en mí, me asusté cuando me enteré de que iba a dar a luz.

Kurt no dudaba de eso. Se sentó y se preguntó si él se vería tan grande e hinchado. Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano y tocó el vientre de Walt. El montículo era sólido.

—Vamos. Sé que no quieres estar atrapado en este cuarto —dijo Walt—. Te voy a mostrar todo.

—¿No deberías estar descansando, hirviendo agua o... o enloqueciendo? —Kurt sabía que él lo haría. Nunca había estado cerca de alguna persona embarazada y no estaba seguro de si Walt debería caminar en su condición. El vientre abultado de Walt se veía fuera de lugar, además del hecho de que él era un chico. Hola, ¿alguien más encuentra esto extraño como el infierno?

—Para serte honesto —dijo Walt mientras conducía a Kurt fuera de la habitación—. No estoy seguro de lo que se supone que debo estar haciendo. No es como si hubiera estado embarazado antes.

—¿Qué se siente? —Kurt estaba fascinado de que Walt estuviera embarazado. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero el ver al hombre contoneándose era un poco cómico. Extraño, pero divertido. Walt era pequeño, delgado, y muy bonito, pero... bueno... llevaba un bebé en su vientre.

—Tiene sus momentos —dijo Walt—. Pero los chicos de aquí son bastante agradables y me consiguen lo que necesito. —Walt rodó los ojos—. Y juro que si Bennet me pregunta una vez más cómo me siento, podría lanzarle una botella de jugo.

Kurt no entendió la broma, pero estaba un poco aliviado al descubrir que los hombres de aquí no eran idiotas. Blaine había sido más que atento, pero Bennet y Wes tenían depredador letal grabado en sus ojos.

—Este es el solárium —Walt dijo mientras entraban en una habitación con paredes de cristal y tantas malditas plantas que Kurt se sentía como si estuviera afuera—. Y aquí está la piscina.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron cuando vio el agua azul clara. ¡Había una maldita cascada en la casa! ¿Quién tenía una cascada en su casa? La cabaña se veía bien desde el exterior, pero palidecía en comparación con el interior ricamente decorado.

—Yo estaba tomando clases de natación. —Walt comenzó a frotar su espalda baja. Eso preocupó a Kurt. Si el chico se ponía de parto, Kurt no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo Walt iba a tener al bebé? La idea hizo que Kurt se retorciera.

—Pero cómo puedes ver, esas lecciones tuvieron que posponerse. —La mano de Walt se extendió sobre su vientre mientras se giraba—. También hay un jacuzzi.

—¿Cómo está mi gatito? —Bennet dijo mientras se acercaba. Kurt dio un paso atrás, al ver la posesividad en los ojos azules de Bennet cuando miró a Walt. Pero también vio un brillo de amor. No había duda en la mente de Kurt que Bennet mataría a cualquiera que dañara al hombre embarazado.

—La bola de boliche y yo estamos bien. —Walt se acercó y besó a Bennet—. Estaba mostrándole a Kurt los alrededores.

—Deberías estar descansando —dijo Bennet—. Devyn dijo que estas demasiado cerca de tu fecha para estar de pie.

—Devyn se preocupa demasiado —respondió Walt—. Si fuera por él, yo tendría colocado un cabestrillo en el cuerpo para que no pudiera moverme. Piensa que si se tropieza mi dedo del pie me enviará directo al trabajo de parto.

Kurt siguió por el camino mientras los dos debatían acerca de la cordura de Devyn. Kurt salió del solárium y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación en la que había estado, cuando vio algo que le hizo congelarse en seco.

Había un hombre de pie en el pasillo con los ojos que gritaban depredador.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en la garganta del tipo. — ¿Quién diablos eres?

* * *

Melvin Rupert estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, tamborileando los dedos en la madera mientras miraba a los hombres frente a él. —¿Ya han localizado a Walter Reynolds?

Ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Rupert estaba cada vez más molesto por su incompetencia. ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a un puto florista? El tipo estaba en Yosemite. ¿Esos dos necesitaban que Rupert les dibujara un maldito mapa?

—Tráiganmelo o ambos sufrirán las consecuencias. — Rupert les dio la espalda, ignorando a los hombres que salían de su oficina. Él mismo haría el trabajo, pero Rupert quería que su identidad permaneciera oculta tanto tiempo como fuera posible. También sabía que los Alphas estaban tratando de comprar cualquier Chekota Criador que podían encontrar.

Hasta el momento, Bennet Wilcox era el único Alpha con un criador en su clan. Pero Rupert tenía previsto encargarse de Walt. Había trabajado duro durante cientos de años para eliminar a los criadores. No iba a dejar que uno se le escapara ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

— **VI —**

Blaine entró a la oficina de Bennet y tomó asiento. Necesitaba algo que hacer, algo para quitarse de la cabeza a Kurt. Esto era nuevo para el humano, y Blaine estaba tratando como el infierno de darle al hombre un poco de espacio para que pudiera aclimatarse a su nuevo entorno.

Pero él estaba sentado en ascuas, esperando a que Devyn le dijera si Kurt estaba embarazado o no. ¿Estaba listo para ser padre? Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién estaba listo para ser padre? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blaine sentía que un verdadero temor lo recorría. ¿Y si jodía esto? Era bueno para hablar con cualquier persona adulta para que firmara un contrato. Podía negociar con el mejor de ellos. Pero nadie podía negociar con un bebé. Ellos hacían lo que querían, cuando querían.

¿Y qué si criaba al cachorro y jodía todo, convirtiéndolo en un criminal? Blaine podía sentir sus manos sudando cuando se frotó el rostro. Dios, ¿por qué no había visto esa marca?

—¡Blaine!

Blaine salió disparado de la silla cuando oyó a Kurt gritándole. Encontró a su pareja y a Thad de pie en el pasillo. El hombre alzó los brazos, retrocediendo. —Yo no lo toqué.

Dejando escapar un aullido de advertencia, Blaine agarró a Kurt, jalando al hombre a sus brazos. —¿Qué infiernos está pasando aquí?

—Vi a un extraño en la casa —Thad se defendió—. Le pregunté quién era.

—¡Mentiroso! —Había temblor en la voz de Kurt—. Me gruñiste.

Girando la cabeza hacía Thad, Blaine le enseñó los caninos. —Háblale de esa manera a mi pareja de nuevo y te cortaré las bolas.

—¿Tú, qué? —Kurt miró a Blaine—. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Thad se echó a reír. —Buena suerte. —El hombre se alejó, dejando a Blaine para dar una explicación. Había sido honesto con Kurt hasta ahora, pero... ¿qué diablos?—. Cuando dije que te quería para siempre, lo dije en serio. Te quiero como mi pareja.

Kurt se rascó la cabeza antes de apartarse. —Creo que necesito un trago.

—No puedes —Blaine protestó.

—Oh, bien, porque estoy embarazado. —El hombre palideció ligeramente—. Entonces hazme uno doble.

—¿Debo volver en otro momento? —Devyn preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con el maletín en la mano—. Ustedes dos parece que necesitan un momento.

—Ese momento es lo que me metió en problemas en primer lugar —dijo Kurt.

Blaine se obligó a no jalar a Kurt de vuelta a sus brazos. Tenía que tener cuidado con el humano hasta que Kurt aceptara plenamente lo que estaba pasando. Hasta entonces, el hombre podría tratar de huir como Walt hizo. Blaine no quería correr ese riesgo.

—Ve y examínalo —dijo Blaine, deseando que Kurt fuera tan confiado como lo había sido en el hotel. Pero el hombre había pasado por muchas cosas desde entonces, y su vacilación era comprensible.

Pero infierno si no quería agarrar al hombre y gritar mío.

—¿Tu habitación estará bien o quieres venir a mi oficina? —Devyn le preguntó Kurt.

—No quiero que él deje la cabaña —dijo Blaine.

Devyn levantó la mano. —Le pregunté a Kurt, no a ti.

Blaine gruñó.

—La habitación está bien —contestó Kurt—. Pero el señor Macho puede quedarse del otro lado de la puerta. — Kurt le sacó la lengua a Blaine antes de que él y Devyn fueran al dormitorio de Blaine.

En lugar de quedarse alrededor de la puerta de su propia habitación, Blaine buscó a Bennet. Encontró al Alpha en la sala, mimando a Walt sobre los almohadones. ¿Podrían ser más molestos? Bennet estaba susurrando al oído de Walt y Walt se estaba volviendo de siete tonos de rojo. —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Blaine le preguntó a Bennet.

Bennet no se veía muy feliz de dejar el lado de Walt, pero se levantó y se dirigió a su oficina. Blaine cerró la puerta tan pronto como él entró detrás de su Alpha.

—¿Ya con problemas? —preguntó Bennet.

—Como si el cortejo de Walt hubiera sido un pedazo de pastel —dijo Blaine antes de tomar asiento—. No quiero hablar de Kurt. Me preocupa que quien estaba detrás de él en Hawái lo siga hasta aquí.

—Esa es una posibilidad muy real.

La palabra duh flotó por la mente de Blaine, pero la guardó bajo llave detrás de sus labios. —Wes me habló de lo que Thad escuchó cuando se quedó en casa de Regis. Si es cierto, entonces Walt y Kurt están en más peligro de lo que pensábamos. Regis tiene que ser detenido.

—Estoy más preocupado de que los Alphas parecen ir tras cualquier Chekota Criador que puedan conseguir. Ni siquiera parece preocuparles si el criador está acoplado, embarazado, o lo que sea. Sus acciones apestan a desesperación.

Blaine apretó las manos. —No voy a dejar que ellos tengan a Kurt.

—Ni yo a Walt. —Un tic repentino en la mandíbula apretada de Bennet fue el único signo externo de la profunda ira del hombre. Blaine había visto a Bennet enojado muchas veces en los años que se habían conocido el uno al otro. Pero nunca antes había visto al hombre enfurecido—. Tendría que estar muerto antes de que aparten a Walt de mí.

Blaine frunció las cejas mientras las palabras de Bennet se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza... él tendría que estar muerto. —Bennet, ellos sabían que yo era un shifter. — Blaine estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Quién lo sabía?

—Los hombres que secuestraron a Kurt... —aferrando la idea que flotaba en su cabeza con las dos manos, Blaine se deslizó hacia delante en su silla—. Recuerdo oírlos hablar antes de que irrumpieran en mi habitación de hotel. Ellos dijeron, 'Mata a la pantera y toma al criador'. Ellos sabían que yo era un shifter.

Blaine no podía entender cómo lo sabían. Nunca los había visto, y sólo había estado en la isla durante un par de días. Ni siquiera había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Con la excepción de Kurt, nadie en la isla debería haber sabido lo que era.

Entonces, ¿quién sabía que él era un shifter?

—¿Dijeron pantera o shifter? —preguntó Bennet.

—¿Qué importa?

Los ojos de Bennet se entrecerraron. —¡Sólo tienes que responder la jodida pregunta!

—Dijeron pantera.

—Entonces, o estamos siendo observados o tenemos a alguien que dice nuestros secretos.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, porque no le gustaba ninguna de esas opciones. —Tiene que haber otra explicación, Bennet. Aquí nadie soltaría una palabra a nadie, y tú lo sabes.

—Alguien está recibiendo información sobre nuestros movimientos y están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que reclamemos a cualquier Chekota Criador. —Bennet se reclinó en su silla, cruzando su brazo, se frotó la barbilla con una de sus manos—. Mi instinto me dice que culpe a Regis en primer lugar. Ese hombre ha estado sobre nosotros durante años. Pero estoy empezando a preguntarme si eso es demasiado simple.

—¿Simple? —¿Cómo diablos podía ser simple que alguien los odiara tanto?

—No me malinterpretes, creo totalmente que esto está a la altura del idiota cuello de Regis. Pero me pregunto, ¿si hay alguien trabajando tras bastidores para hacer que la culpa recaiga en Regis? —Bennet se encogió de hombros—. Eso es lo que yo haría.

Blaine no lo creyó ni por un segundo. Bennet podría ser un montón de cosas, pero él no era un cobarde. Si odiaba a alguien, se lo decía en su cara, y luego le arrancaría dicha cara. Nunca comenzaría una mierda a espaldas de alguien.

Blaine dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y se frotó los músculos tensos en la parte posterior de su cuello. —¿Qué vamos a hacer, Bennet? No puedo dejar que le pase nada a Kurt. Él es…

La cabeza de Blaine giró cuando la puerta del despacho de Bennet se abrió de golpe. Se puso tenso, listo para atacar a quienquiera que estuviera violando la privacidad de la oficina de su Alpha hasta que vio a Kurt ahí de pie, con las manos apretadas a los costados, y con asesinato en sus ojos. Kurt estaba enojado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Blaine mientras lentamente se puso de pie. ¿Había sucedido algo malo cuando el doctor lo revisó? Blaine sintió un gruñido bajo comenzar en su garganta. Mataría a quien lastimara a Kurt.

La cabeza de Blaine se fue hacia atrás cuando Kurt le dio un puñetazo en la boca. Se lamió los labios, levantando la mano para enjugar una gota de sangre de la comisura de los labios mientras miraba a Kurt.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¡Me siento jodidamente embarazado!

**_«¿Saltar de alegría en este momento sería una mala cosa, verdad?» _**

Blaine miró a Kurt con cautela. Había cosas que podía decir, pero no lo haría. Había cosas que podía hacer, pero no lo haría. Por mucho que Blaine quisiera celebrar este momento, quería celebrarlo con Kurt y el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Kurt le dijo que eso no iba a suceder.

—Creo que esa es mi señal para salir. —Bennet se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, dejándolo con el furioso hombre. Blaine giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, evitando mirar a su pareja. Si Kurt veía la sonrisa de alegría en el rostro de Blaine, el hombre le pegaría de nuevo.

—Podrías haberme advertido antes de tener sexo. —El tono de Kurt no se había calmado ni un poco. Aún estaba lleno de hostilidad.

—Te dije la verdad, Kurt. —Blaine cerró sus labios con fuerza antes de girarse hacia el humano. No, él no iba a sonreír, a pesar de que tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes para evitar que una sonrisa se propagara hasta sus mejillas—. Yo no sabía que eras un criador hasta después de tener sexo.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Kurt hizo una mueca—. Suena tan clínico.

Blaine dio un paso adelante, esperando como el infierno que Kurt no levantara la mano otra vez. Para un tipo delgado, le dio un buen golpe. Kurt se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Blaine. —Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte. Estoy demasiado enojado como para aceptar cualquier muestra de afecto en estos momentos. Eso es lo que me hizo estar embarazado en primer lugar.

—No —dijo Blaine mientras jalaba el brazo de Kurt, tratando de acercarlo—. El buen sexo que tuvimos es lo que te tiene embarazado.

Kurt frunció los labios mientras giraba la cabeza. Blaine lo jaló de nuevo. El hombre dio un paso más hacia Kurt. — Aún estoy enojado.

—Lo sé. —Blaine envolvió a Kurt entre sus brazos. Dios, el hombre se sentía tan correcto acurrucado cerca. Blaine nunca había considerado tener a una determinada persona como pareja fija en su cama. Su vida era demasiado ocupada y complicada. Pero tener a Kurt aquí, viviendo con él y llevando a su hijo, hizo que Blaine sintiera como si una parte de él que ni siquiera sabía que le faltaba finalmente se completara.

—Pero mira el lado bueno —Blaine dijo mientras apartaba el cabello de Kurt de su ojo izquierdo—. Por lo menos ya no tienes que trabajar más.

—De eso se trata —dijo Kurt—. No puedo quedarme sentado cruzado de brazos. Me volvería loco en una semana.

Blaine se inclinó y acarició el cuello de Kurt. El calor de Kurt llegó a Blaine a través de la tela de su camisa. El cuerpo de Blaine dolía por frotar su olor sobre todo Kurt, sentir al hombre, tocarlo, acariciar su piel. Quería doblar a Kurt sobre el escritorio y escuchar sus gritos de placer mientras Blaine aliviaba el fuego que lo recorría. —Oh, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar cosas para ocupar tu tiempo, dulce corazón.

A juzgar por la forma en que Kurt se inclinó, los encantos de Blaine estaban funcionando. Los dedos de Kurt recorrían el cuello expuesto de Blaine, enviando una corriente casi dolorosa sobre su piel. Blaine podía sentir su duro pene crecer. Blaine extendió su mano sobre la espalda del hombre, llevándolo más cerca cuando Walt entró en la oficina.

—Consigan una habitación —dijo Walt mientras caminaba alrededor del escritorio y se sentó, escribiendo en la computadora. La pequeña mierda tenía el descaro de sonreír.

—Pensándolo bien. Creo que voy a hacer un poco más de exploración. —Kurt le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho a Blaine—. Buen intento, aunque quizás puedas salir de la caseta del perro en otro momento.

La mandíbula de Blaine se tensó al ver a Kurt dejar la oficina. Estaba tan malditamente preparado y listo que casi persigue a Kurt para terminar lo que había empezado. Se giró hacia Walt. —Lo has hecho a propósito.

Walt le dio a Blaine una sonrisa inocente y sin levantar la vista de la pantalla. —No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Cuanto más se acerque a su fecha, más caliente se volverá. —Blaine salió de la oficina, diciéndose a sí mismo que no sería bueno estrangular al cretino embarazado.

Kurt se sentó en el porche delantero, inhalando el aire con aroma a pino. —Puedes con esto —se dijo—. ¿Estar con Blaine es tan malo?

No lo es. ¿No había anhelado al chico de nuevo en Hawái? ¿No había querido Kurt pertenecer al hombre oscuro y letal? Lo había hecho. Entonces ¿por qué estaba protestando tanto? No era como si Blaine lo tuviera como prisionero o se hubiera ido, dejando a Kurt embarazado y solo.

Se estremeció al pensar en el bebé que crecía dentro de él. Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo eso era posible. Pero el médico había confirmado las sospechas de Kurt.

Maldición, iba a parecerse a Walt ahora.

Kurt se sentó con la espalda recta cuando un carro se detuvo en la entrada. Era un diseño elegante, un BMW negro. Dios, lo que él no daría por tener un auto así. Pero incluso si lo hiciera, Kurt no sabía conducir.

Dos hombres salieron del asiento delantero, usando trajes oscuros de aspecto caro. Ellos trajeron a su mente a Wes. Ambos tenían la misma expresión oscura que el amigo de Blaine. El hombre que había salido del lado del pasajero tomó el asa de la puerta de atrás.

Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tenía que ser un truco de su mente. Pero, ¿por qué iba a imaginar a Miles salir del carro? Él era la última persona que Kurt quería ver. Sus músculos se tensaron y Kurt cerró los dedos en su mano, y luego los flexionó, mientras observaba al señor Pervertido caminar hacia el porche.

**_«Por favor, no dejes que el hombre viva aquí». _**

—Buen día, Kurt —dijo Miles con una sonrisa diabólica—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Asqueado de que estés aquí —respondió Kurt. Dado que Kurt ya no tenía que preocuparse de ser despedido, no se detenía—. Pero estoy seguro de que la desagradable sensación desaparecerá una vez que te hayas ido.

Miles entrecerró los ojos, su postura inflexible mientras los dos hombres del carro se le unían. —Es posible que desees cuidar tu lengua viperina —Miles advirtió—. Un día podría meterte en problemas.

La puerta principal se abrió y Bennet salió. —Veo que llegaste sano y salvo.

El estómago de Kurt rodó al pensar que Bennet había invitado al imbécil aquí. Lo bueno era que la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que Kurt pudiera perderse en algún lugar y no tener que preocuparse por Miles. Infierno, él podía acampar en el dormitorio de Blaine durante los próximos días si quería. El dormitorio de Blaine era lo suficientemente grande, y por la amplia colección de libros que había visto en la oficina del Bennet, el aburrimiento no sería un problema.

También podría aceptar la oferta de Blaine. Eso lo mantendría ocupado durante muchas, muchas horas. Sonrió ante la idea de estar en la cama con Blaine de nuevo.

Kurt vio a Miles y sus dos matones entrar en la casa. ¿Cómo podría un hombre que se veía tan bueno ser un pedazo de mierda?

—Debes de ser Kurt.

Kurt casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando Thad llegó por un lado de la casa y saltó sobre el barandal de madera en un paso suave. —Siento haberte asustado antes.

Thad tenía los ojos azul celeste, cabello castaño y corto, y estaba construido como un luchador. La sonrisa del hombre era dulce, por lo que Kurt se relajó. — ¿Siempre saludas a los invitados de esa manera?

El hombre se rió mientras se dejaba caer en un asiento junto a Kurt. —Sí. Soy uno de los Centinelas y ese es mi trabajo.

¿Había guardias por aquí? Esa pequeña información hizo que Kurt se sintiera más a gusto. Había alguien tras él, y Kurt no estaba seguro de si esos dos hombres que lo habían secuestrado sabían dónde estaba. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué lo secuestraron en primer lugar. Nadie había dicho nada mientras estuvo cautivo.

—Entonces, por ejemplo... si alguien viene tras de mí, ¿tú lo derribarías? —Aunque Thad estaba lleno de músculos, tenía una inocencia en él —ahora que no estaba dándole a Kurt un amenazante gruñido— eso hizo que Kurt se preguntara si el tipo estaba a la altura.

—Yo y otros cinco chicos —respondió Thad—. ¿Por qué, alguien te está siguiendo?

Dado que Thad sería responsable —junto con Blaine— de la seguridad de Kurt, le dijo al chico sobre lo que había pasado en Hawái.

Thad dio un silbido. —Eso es profundo. Pero primero tienen que entrar en el territorio de las panteras, eso no es fácil. En segundo lugar, tendrían que conseguir pasar a los Centinelas de Bennet, que de nuevo, no es fácil. Pero para estar en el lado seguro, quizás deberías de ir a la casa.

Kurt cruzó las manos sobre su estómago mientras se reclinaba en su silla. Encontrarse con Miles era lo último que quería hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

— **VII —**

Blaine se quedó atónito cuando vio a Miles Boumart de pie en la sala. ¿Qué infiernos estaba haciendo este hombre aquí? Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él, pero Blaine mantuvo su temperamento bajo control. Miles era un inversionista y sabía que sacar el culo del imbécil no sería bueno para Bennet.

Pero maldición era tentador.

Wes se acercó a Blaine y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Desde cuándo entretenemos a los inversionistas en nuestra casa?

Eso es lo que Blaine quería saber. —No confío en él —le dijo a Wes—. Hay algo raro en ese hombre.

—Además del hecho de que trata a los hombres como objetos desechables —preguntó Wes. La reputación de Miles era lo suficientemente grande como para que muchas de las panteras lo supieran, aunque nunca habían conocido al hombre. Pero Wes se había reunido con Miles en la oficina corporativa y Blaine podría decir que Miles le había desagradado a su amigo al instante.

Bennet deslizó sus ojos hacia Blaine, una curiosa expresión en su rostro, como si el Alpha estuviera tratando de averiguar por qué Miles había aparecido.

Infierno si Blaine sabía.

—Podemos terminar esta conversación en mi oficina — dijo Bennet a Miles. Blaine sabía que su Alpha estaba tratando de sacar a Miles de la sala. Con Walt embarazado, Bennet era sobreprotector. Blaine lo sabía. El Alpha estaba tratando de dirigir a Miles y sus hombres hacia una parte de la casa que no incluyera los dormitorios o el solárium, un lugar en donde a Walt le encantaba sentarse mientras hablaba con las diversas plantas.

A Blaine no le gustaba el hecho de que Miles estuviera aquí. Kurt había estado en la línea de visión de Miles y dudaba que Miles hubiera perdido el interés. Si el tipo miraba a Kurt de una manera equivocada, inversionista o no, Blaine iba a golpear al pomposo imbécil.

Con Kurt embarazado, Blaine sentía su lado salvaje salir.

Blaine decidió buscar a Kurt. No sólo para advertirle al humano que Miles estaba aquí, sino porque quería ver a su pareja. La necesidad de mantener a salvo a Kurt era una emoción abrumadora.

Blaine contuvo un gemido cuando vio a Thad sentado en el porche con Kurt. El chico era el más joven de los Centinelas, acababa de salir de sus años juveniles. O eso afirmaba Bennet. Por cómo actuaba Thad la mitad del tiempo, Blaine discutiría ese punto.

—¿Por qué no te vas a encontrar a Wes y lo haces enojar? —preguntó Blaine.

—También te quiero, hermano. —Thad sacó su teléfono celular—. Hey, Kurt, mírame enojado.

Kurt frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué haría eso?

Thad levantó el teléfono. —Así puedo reemplazar el pic de perfil que tengo de Blaine. De esa manera, cuando él llame, puedo reírme en lugar de enojarme que es la sensación que usualmente me deja después de hablar con él.

Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt hizo lo que le pidió. Oh Dios. Blaine no quería que estos dos se volvieran amigos. Thad era un problema con una P mayúscula

—Lárgate. —Blaine ahuyentó a Thad—. Ve a acosar a otra persona.

Thad se reía mientras veía su teléfono. —Sí, ya está funcionando.

Cuando el Centinela se fue, Blaine se giró hacia Kurt. —Miles está aquí.

Kurt señaló un BMW brillante. —Lo sé. Intercambiamos bromas.

El vello del cuello de Blaine se erizó mientras un estruendo bajo vibraba a través de él. —¿Qué te dijo?

Si el tipo insultó a Kurt en modo alguno, Blaine iba a reventar al bastardo.

—Me preguntó cómo estaba.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba como el Miles que conocía. —¿No coqueteó contigo?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Soltando un suspiro, Blaine pasó una mano sobre su cabeza mientras se sentaba. —No tengo idea de por qué está aquí, pero no confío en él.

—¿Eso crees? —Replicó Kurt—. Los hombres como Miles son cabrones oportunistas. Apostaría mi huevo izquierdo a que tiene un motivo oculto para estar aquí.

Blaine se rió. —Tienes habilidad con las palabras.

—¿Yo? —Kurt movió sus ojos mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho—. Yo no soy quien le habló suavemente a un chico para llevarlo a la cama y embarazarlo.

El pene de Blaine se endureció al recordar los dos encuentros que había tenido con Kurt. Quería experimentar una tercera ronda. —Hmm, si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación de hotel.

—Semántica —Kurt respondió con una sonrisa apenas contenida. Blaine se preguntó si Kurt sabía lo sexy que era en ese momento. Esos hoyuelos aparecieron y se llevaron hasta la última gota de la contención que Blaine tenía para permanecer en su asiento. Blaine sabía que su obsesión por el cuerpo de Kurt era algo más que lujuria.

Desde que conoció al humano, el sexo estaba al frente de su mente. No podía pensar en nada más que en hundir su pene profundamente en el cuerpo de Kurt, acariciar al humano hasta que Kurt ronroneara. Comenzó a jadear cuando pensó en Kurt de rodillas chupándole el pene.

Kurt arrugó la nariz mientras miraba a Blaine. —¿Por qué te ves como si estuvieras a punto de atacarme?

Poniéndose de pie, Blaine jaló a Kurt en sus brazos y luego saltó sobre el barandal con un suave movimiento. Rodeó la casa, siguiendo el camino de regreso a su dormitorio. Blaine no quería encontrarse con Miles.

Su pantera se paseaba con emoción ante la idea de joder a Kurt una vez más. Pero esta vez, ya que él y su pantera estaban de acuerdo acerca del humano, se formaría un vínculo inquebrantable entre Kurt y Blaine.

Cuando una pantera decidía tomar una pareja, un enlace, un puente se formaba entre los dos, conectándolos de manera que no se rompería a menos que uno de ellos muriera. Sería como si estuviera uno dentro del otro —según Bennet.

Blaine estaba más que listo para averiguarlo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la esquina y vio a un desconocido de pie en el patio trasero. Blaine dejó a Kurt de pie y luego empujó a su pareja detrás de él. Al mismo tiempo, Wes cayó de un árbol cercano, acercándose de una manera tan depredadora que haría que cualquier humano —y algunos shifters— se orinaran encima.

—¿Tienes deseos de morir? —Blaine preguntó cuando el desconocido se giró para ver a la pantera que se acercaba. Reconoció al extraño como uno de los hombres de Miles. El hombre no debería estar paseándose por la parte de atrás.

—Estoy perdido —respondió el hombre.

Estaba mintiendo.

—Sugiero que te quedes al lado de Miles. Husmeando conseguirás que te arranquen la garganta —dijo Blaine, señalando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Cuando el extraño se dirigió hacia el interior, Blaine se preguntó qué había motivado la visita de Miles. El inversionista estaba tramando algo. Blaine podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

Pero no sabía qué era ese algo.

—Dime que no se quedarán mucho tiempo —dijo Kurt, con los ojos pegados a la puerta de la cocina.

Agarrando la mano de Kurt, Blaine comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —Bennet no es un entretenedor. Dudo mucho que Miles esté aquí mucho más tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Holis, queda poco para que acabe :( 2 capítulos más u.u_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_mayi :) x_

— **VIII —**

Miles y sus dos hombres salieron de la cabaña. Ahora que sabía que Kurt estaba aquí, podría llamar a Rupert y decirle que había dos Chekota Criadores con los RiverWalkers. Miles odiaba a las panteras, pero su trato con Wilcox Corporación le había hecho ganar millones. Podría querer a cada maldito gato muerto, pero él no era tan tonto como para arrugar la nariz ante la gran cantidad de dinero que había hecho. Ayudar a Rupert a localizar a los Criadores le proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle daño a los panteras, preservando sus intereses financieros, y también haciendo algo de dinero extra.

—Detén el carro —dijo Miles al conductor antes de girarse hacia el pasajero. Eran hombres de Rupert. Miles ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para llegar a conocer sus nombres. Lo único que le importaba era no enojar a Melvin Rupert. El hombre podría ser un shifter, pero Miles sabía quién era un hombre peligroso cuando lo veía.

—Sal y regresa. Ten cuidado, esas panteras no son estúpidos y van a olerte antes de que te acerques a la cabaña —Miles le dijo al pasajero—. Recuerda, vivos o muertos, Rupert quiere los cuerpos de los Chekota Criadores.

El hombre asintió con fuerza antes de salir del carro e irse al bosque. Miles no tenía que preocuparse por estar en el territorio de las panteras. Rupert le había suministrado balas de plata. Si uno de esos sucios shifter quería venir tras Miles, él terminaría con su vida.

Puso la pistola en su regazo, rozando su pulgar sobre el frío acero mientras el carro comenzaba a moverse hacia adelante una vez más. Esperaba como el infierno que los hombres de Rupert no fallaron esta vez. Los dos habían ido tras Kurt en Hawái y habían fracasado. Kurt se había salido con la suya.

Si Rupert no le estuviera pagando a Miles una cantidad ridícula de dinero para sacar a los Criadores de Florida, Miles ni siquiera se molestaría. Pero Rupert estaba ofreciendo una cantidad que tenía el pene de Miles creciendo con fuerza. Podría rodearse de _twinks_*, comprarles a los pequeños bastardos lo que fuera que sus corazones desearan. Eso hasta que Miles se cansara de ellos. Entonces compraría más.

Quizás podría hablar con Regis sobre también subastar twinks. Miles estaba cansado de intentar cazar a los más bonitos por sí mismo. El Alpha pantera ya estaba buscando a los Criadores para venderlos al mejor postor. Lo genial acerca de eso era que todo lo que Miles tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que Regis los encontrara y, luego, enviar a los hombres de Rupert para buscar al Criador.

Dejar que el sucio gato hiciera todo el trabajo. Miles sonrió ante su genial plan.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Kurt levantó la vista para ver a Wes caminar hacia él. Esta era la primera vez que el hombre hablaba con él. — ¿Por qué no?

Wes señaló con la cabeza la fruta en los brazos de Kurt. —La última persona que robó del jardín de Walt, él casi le arranca la cabeza.

Kurt miró el botín en sus brazos y frunció el ceño. —Pero ¿por qué Walt se enojaría? Todos vivimos aquí. ¿Por qué no puedo tomar unas pocas frutillas?

Wes levantó los amplios hombros en un encogimiento de hombros. —No tengo ni idea.

Kurt comenzó a llevarse las fresas a su boca, comiendo la evidencia. No era propio de él, pero no podría poner las malditas cosas de vuelta en la planta. Por lo que bien podría disfrutar de su botín.

Tanto Kurt como Wes se giraron cuando Bennet salió corriendo de la casa como un loco. —¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Walt?

Kurt dejó caer la fruta cuando Wes cambió justo frente a él. Sabía que estos hombres eran panteras. Blaine le había dicho. Pero ver a uno de ellos cambiar ante sus ojos era otra cosa. Se quedó congelado, viendo al gato de aspecto letal. En forma humana, Wes daba miedo. En forma de pantera, era francamente aterrador.

Bennet y Wes salieron hacia el bosque, dejando a Kurt allí de pie viéndolos. Sin saber qué hacer, Kurt se apresuró a entrar. ¿Cómo Walt podía perderse? El tipo era pequeño y redondo como un melón.

Kurt sentía que debería ayudar de alguna manera, pero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Thad entrar por la puerta principal. —No encuentran a Walt.

Thad se quedó helado. —¿Qué?

—Bennet salió y dijo que no podía encontrar a Walt en ningún lugar. ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar a buscarlo?

—Creo que si algo te ocurriera, Blaine me cortaría las bolas —dijo Thad.

—No he visto a Blaine —contestó Kurt—. Además, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad si algo sucede.

Thad bufó. —¿Crees que Blaine me perdonará? Él me torturará hasta que sea viejo y gris. No hay posibilidad de que te deje correr por el bosque.

—Está bien, iré yo solo. —Kurt se dirigió hacia la puerta del frente, empeñado en ayudar a todos a encontrar a Walt.

—Oh, no. —Thad corrió hacia la puerta, colocándose como un escudo mientras evitaba que Kurt saliera—. No hay posibilidad.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos, luchando contra el impulso de lanzar al hombre a un lado. Bueno, quizás no lanzarlo. Después de todo Thad era un tipo grande. —¡Fuera de mi camino, Thad!

—Si puedes moverme, te dejaré ir. —Thad lo miró con aire satisfecho, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho como si hubiera ganado esta ronda.

Kurt ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de mirar hacia la cocina. —Creo que ellos están de vuelta. —Empezó a alejarse de la puerta, Thad corrió a su lado.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kurt se giró, corriendo a la puerta principal.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Thad gritó—. ¡Hiciste trampa!

A Kurt no le importaba. Había llegado afuera, por lo que Thad tenía que mantener su palabra. Kurt no iba a sentarse en sus pulgares mientras Walt estaba perdido. — Ahora, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? —Kurt le preguntó a Thad una vez que el chico se apresuró a salir.

—En el dormitorio de Blaine —Thad respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso. —Kurt se alejó del porche y empezó a bajar por el camino de entrada. Todo el mundo estaba buscando en el bosque. Alguien tenía que cubrir la parte delantera de la casa.

Miró hacia atrás para ver a Thad seguirlo. —Ahora, ¿a dónde iría Walt?

—Él no saldría —dijo Thad—. Walt sabe bien que no debe vagar lejos de la cabaña y de nuestra protección.

—Entonces alguien se lo llevó —preguntó Kurt.

—Esa sería mi conjetura, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo alguien pasó a nuestros Centinelas. —Thad se frotó la barbilla mientras alcanzaba a Kurt—. Te lo juro, el hombre es un cebo para un secuestro. Esta no sería la primera vez que alguien se lo lleva.

Kurt se desaceleró. —Espera, ¿ha sido secuestrado antes? —Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor, preguntándose si los tipos que habían intentado llevárselo estaban aquí ahora. ¿Y si se habían llevado a Walt por error?

Thad señaló por encima del hombro. —El Alpha del Valle del Norte estaba decidido a tener a su propio Chekota Criador. Sólo que él no salió a buscar uno para sí mismo. Decidió que quería el de Bennet.

—Entonces ¿estoy en riesgo?

Thad asintió. —Sí. El dormitorio de Blaine parece cada vez más atractivo ahora, ¿verdad?

Eso explicaría el secuestro de Kurt. Si los Chekota Criadores eran tan solicitados, entonces no importaba lo que hiciera, Kurt siempre sería un objetivo. —No puedo hacer esto —murmuró mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Thad.

—Quedarme aquí con un blanco en mi frente. Vivía una vida sencilla antes de venir aquí, Thad. Tenía dos trabajos y apenas podía pagar mi departamento de mierda, y tenía el peor gusto para los hombres. Pero todo eso es mejor que preocuparse constantemente de que alguien venga a tratar de llevarme y obligarme a criar para ellos.

—Eso no va a pasar si te quedas en casa.

Kurt giró para ver a Blaine acercarse por el camino, su cara una máscara de furia. Sus pasos eran largos y seguros, sus hombros anchos y rectos. El hombre estaba enojado.

—¿Y ser un prisionero? —Kurt argumentó.

Thad los miró a los dos y luego se giró y regresó a la casa.

—No puedo quedarme encerrado, Blaine. Aunque este lugar es hermoso, soy un chico de ciudad. —Kurt siguió caminando, haciendo todo lo posible para alejarse de Blaine. Lo que comenzó como una búsqueda y rescate se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una carrera por su maldita situación de vida.

—Está bien, entra en mi carro.

Eso llamó la atención de Kurt. —¿Por qué? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Si quieres ir a la ciudad, entonces iremos. De todos modos, necesitas un poco de ropa. —Blaine se giró pero no fue hacia la casa sino a un lado del carro, esperando a que Kurt entrara.

Sabiendo que no iba a salir de este maldito bosque a pie, Kurt se dirigió al carro y se paró detrás del carro de Blaine. —¿Qué pasa con Walt?

Blaine rodó los ojos. —El chico estaba en el ático buscando unos edredones viejos que Bennet había mencionado.

Kurt estaba aliviado de que Walt no estuviera en ningún peligro. Se metió en el carro y se abrochó el cinturón mientras Blaine hacía lo mismo. Condujeron durante lo que parecieron horas antes de que Blaine estacionara frente a una tienda de ropa.

—Bennet posee esta tienda —Blaine dijo antes de salir.

Kurt miró el edificio y tuvo la impresión de que no iba a ser capaz de pagar nada en este lugar. La tienda era de ladrillo rojo, pero había un cartel en oro y plata brillante que decía Wilcox colgando sobre la puerta. El lugar gritaba muchos dólares.

Saliendo, Kurt miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle. No estaba seguro en dónde estaban, pero vio un Starbucks. Gracias a Dios. —Necesito un café.

Blaine agarró suavemente la muñeca de Kurt. —La cafeína no es buena para el bebé.

Kurt jaló su muñeca. —Una taza no le hará daño.

Marchó por la calle, decidido a complacerse con algo familiar. Todo había cambiado tan rápido que Kurt sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Necesitaba algo que lo aterrizara, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Mientras caminaba, Kurt también vio una tienda de bebés. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Blaine mirando en la misma dirección.

—¿Podemos entrar? —Kurt nunca había pensado que iba a ser padre. Pero ahora que sabía que iba a dar a luz en tres meses**, tener un par de cosas a la mano no haría daño.

Blaine parecía realmente contento mientras sostenía la puerta abierta a Kurt. Con un suspiro, Kurt soltó su ira. Todo lo que Blaine había tratado de hacer era ayudar a Kurt. El chico no se merecía la irritación de Kurt. Además, si él no se hubiera unido a Blaine, no había forma de saber dónde Kurt estaría en estos momentos.

**_«Secuestrado y probablemente miserable como el infierno». _**

Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Kurt mientras descansaba la barbilla en el hombro de Kurt. —Lo que sea que quieras, es tuyo, dulce corazón.

Kurt podía oír la felicidad en el tono de Blaine. La mayoría de los hombres que Kurt conocía no eran tan complacientes. Pero la mayoría de los hombres que Kurt conocía eran perdedores. Lo que hablaba de qué tipo de vida Kurt había tenido. Pero él tenía la esperanza de que su nuevo grupo de amigos fueran mejores.

Hasta ahora Blaine no era el idiota que Sebastián había sido. Blaine lo había amado desde el principio, incluso en la habitación del hotel en Hawái. Kurt pasó las manos por las suaves mantas que estaban frente a él. No tenía ni idea de lo que necesitaba. —Para ser honesto —dijo Kurt mientras Blaine mantenía sus brazos firmemente alrededor de él—. No sé qué comprar. No tengo ni idea.

Blaine se rió. —Yo tampoco. —Le habló a un vendedor y las compras dieron inicio.

Después de comprar toneladas de artículos de bebé, ropa para Kurt, y oír los gemidos de su pareja acerca de Starbucks, Blaine estaba exhausto. Ayudó a Kurt a llevar los artículos y luego se dirigió a Wilcox Corporación. Blaine tenía un montón de trabajo para poner al día. Ya había aplazado una docena de reuniones y reprogramado dos cenas.

Cuando salió del ascensor en el piso doce, Blaine se detuvo. Miles estaba junto a la recepción, al parecer esperándolo. A Blaine nunca le había gustado Miles debido a la forma en que trataba a sus hombres trofeos, pero ahora estaba empezando a ver al inversionista bajo una luz completamente nueva. No había habido ninguna razón para que Miles se apareciera en el bosque de Yosemite. Ahora estaba haciendo acto de presencia en la empresa, algo que Miles nunca había hecho antes.

¿Qué se traía este tipo entre las manos?

—¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted, señor Anderson?

Blaine miró a su recepcionista. —No me pases llamadas, Liz.

Liz asintió mientras Blaine llevaba a Miles a su oficina. — ¿Qué sucede? —Blaine preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Cuando se giró, encontró a Miles apuntándole con un arma.

—Estoy cansado de andar con sigilo alrededor, Blaine. Los dos sabemos lo que Kurt es.

Blaine finalmente entendió por qué Miles estaba en Hawái y por qué había aparecido en la cabaña. Quería a Kurt.

Blaine señaló con la cabeza el arma. —¿Y qué es lo que esperas lograr con eso?

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro amenazante de Miles. El inversionista caminó alrededor de la mesa de Blaine, poniendo la mano en la parte posterior de la silla de cuero. — Hay alguien en la cabaña en este mismo momento, secuestrando a mi inversión.

Blaine rechinó sus dientes mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataron. —¿Eres tú el que compró a Kurt?

Miles se rio. —¿Qué infiernos iba a hacer con él? —Una lujuriosa sonrisa cruzó el rostro del hombre—. Además de lo obvio.

Le tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad a Blaine no saltar por la habitación y desgarrar la garganta del hombre. —Alguien obviamente ha pagado un buen dinero por Kurt o no estarías aquí con un arma en la mano. — Blaine sabía de las subastas. Bennet ya estaba preparando un plan para rescatar a cada Chekota Criador que fue capturado y vendido.

Aunque los Criadores eran muy raros, el clan Riverwalker creía que los Criadores deberían tener la capacidad de elegir a quién querían con ellos. Las subastas eran espantosas y Blaine rezaba para que Bennet pudiera cerrarlas.

—No importa quién pagará por Kurt —dijo Miles—. La única cosa que importa es que tengo un trabajo que hacer y no voy a permitir que estés obstruyendo el camino.

—¿Así que vas a matarme?

Miles sonrió. —Si mi hombre no tiene éxito en recuperar a Kurt, entonces te usaré como moneda de cambio.

Una risa cínica escapó de los labios de Blaine. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado. — Moneda, ¿en qué negociación? ¿Crees honestamente que Bennet renunciará a Kurt por mí? Kurt es demasiado valioso. Bennet no va negociar contigo.

Blaine sabía que eso era cierto. Los Chekota Criadores eran demasiado raros, demasiado buscados para ser negociados. Sin embargo Bennet no dejaría que capturaran a Blaine. Su Alpha encontraría otra manera de rescatar a Blaine. Pero Blaine no necesitaría el rescate. Planeaba encargarse de Miles.

Miles palmeó la espalda de la silla detrás del escritorio de Blaine. —Toma asiento mientras esperamos, Blaine.

Quitándose la chaqueta, Blaine enrolló sus mangas. En lugar de sentarse detrás del escritorio como Miles instruyó, se sentó en el sillón de cuero junto a la ventana del piso al techo mientras tramaba cómo matar a Miles. Pero primero, necesitaba lograr advertirle a Kurt.

Blaine simplemente no sabía cómo hacer eso con una pistola apuntándole.

* * *

_*Twink: aunque es brillante, destellante, o parpadeo, coloquialmente significa joven atractivo homosexual._

_** El tiempo de gestación de las panteras varía según la raza de 85 a 95 días en la nebulosa y de 95 a 105 días en la negra, en promedio tres meses._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ya solo queda un capítulo más :(_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**— IX —**

Kurt observó la oficina adjunta a la habitación de Blaine. Todos esos muebles tendrían que irse. Quería el cuarto del bebé cerca, así que Blaine iba a tener que sacrificar su oficina.

Kurt se asombró de lo mucho que había comenzado a aceptar la idea de tener un bebé desde que salió de la tienda de bebés. Tal vez sea el hecho de que aceptar la idea de pertenecer a Blaine había aligerado un poco los pasos. Este podría no ser un romance convencional, pero a Kurt no le importaba. La vida finalmente estaba cambiando y las cosas iban bien para él... por una vez.

—Wow, mira todas estas cosas.

Kurt levantó la vista para ver a Walt de pie en la puerta. Había una cálida sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. —Veo que dejaste de negar que estás embarazado —Walt dijo mientras se contoneaba en la habitación. El hombre se puso en cuclillas hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente bajo como para caer sobre las almohadas en la esquina—. Me preguntaba por qué tenían todas estas almohadas, pero estoy empezando a ver el brillo en la idea. Se sienten cómodas como el infierno.

Dando la espalda a la oficina, Kurt miró a Walt. —Sólo te faltan unas semanas. ¿No tienes miedo? —Kurt podría perderse en la dicha de hacer un hogar con Blaine, pero si estuviera cerca de su fecha, Kurt no estaría tan calmado. Probablemente estaría hirviendo veinte ollas de agua, acumulando toallas, y paseándose por los pasillos como un maníaco.

¿Tendrían veinte ollas? Kurt tendría que comprobar.

—Aterrado es decirlo suavemente —Walt respondió mientras Kurt descargaba las bolsas de las compras, y colocaba la ropa doblada sobre la cama. No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que Blaine le había comprado. Nunca en su vida alguien había sido tan generoso con Kurt.

Aún se preguntaba por qué Blaine se aseguró de que tuviera un montón de túnicas. Aunque la tela era agradable, era un poco extraño que Blaine le comprara diez de ellas en varios colores.

—Con lo extraño que esto es para ti y para mí —dijo Walt—. Estoy seguro de que las panteras saben lo que están haciendo cuando se trata de dar a luz. —Walt arrugó la nariz—. Al menos, espero que lo hagan.

—Tú serás el conejillo de indias —dijo Kurt con una risita—. Van a practicar en ti antes de que lleguen a mí.

—Eso no es gracioso —respondió Walt—. Devyn me aseguró que él sabe lo que está haciendo.

Kurt frunció el ceño cuando Walt se puso de rodillas y luego se empujó a una posición de pie. —¿Tienes que rodar de esa manera?

Walt desechó la preocupación de Kurt. —Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar, y se ve que necesitas ayuda para mover las cosas.

Kurt señaló hacia la oficina de Blaine. —En realidad, voy a necesitar a algunas de esas panteras para almacenar los muebles de la oficina de Blaine en el ático. El cuarto de al lado también va a necesitar una mano de pintura y alfombras nuevas.

Walt juntó las manos y empezó a frotar una contra la otra. —¿Entonces qué necesitas que haga?

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia el vientre hinchado de Walt. — Toma asiento en algún lugar y trata de no entrar en trabajo de parto.

Walt le frunció el ceño a Kurt. —Estoy embarazado, no inválido.

Kurt se rio. —Amigo, acabas de rodar sobre tus manos y rodillas para levantarte. —Aun así, no protestó cuando Walt comenzó a colgar la ropa nueva de Kurt en el armario. Quizás el tipo estaba buscando algo para ocuparse en lugar de pensar en cómo saldría el bebé.

—Ya regreso —dijo Walt mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. He estado bebiendo un montón de jugo últimamente. ¿Quieres uno?

—Claro —respondió Kurt mientras empezó a doblar las bolsas.

Walt abrió la puerta del dormitorio y luego dio un paso atrás, jadeando. Kurt levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil. Había un hombre caminando en la habitación con una pistola en la mano. El desconocido cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de mover un dedo a los labios. —Ni una palabra.

Kurt reconoció al hombre. Era el mismo hombre que lo había secuestrado en Hawái. Era el mismo hombre que había golpeado la cabeza de Kurt contra la pared. Corriendo hacia la puerta, Kurt agarró a Walt y lo jaló hacia atrás. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Retribución. —El hombre levantó la pistola y golpeó el lado de la cabeza de Kurt—. Ahora venimos por ti por dejar Hawái.

Walt gritó cuando Kurt se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su visión se tornó borrosa mientras un tremendo dolor de cabeza se formaba. Agarró a Walt antes de que el pequeño hombre fuera tras el extraño. Walt estaba maldiciendo y gruñéndole al hombre.

—Esto no tiene precio. —El hombre se echó a reír—. Ahora no tengo que cazar a Walt.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Walt—. Espera un minuto. —Walt arrugó sus ojos cuando se acercó un paso—. Eres el hombre que venía tras de mí en ese hotel. Eres quien mató a los policías.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Estaban alrededor.

Kurt sólo escuchaba a medias. Estaba esperando hasta que el zumbido en los oídos se calmara y la migraña comenzara a ceder. Kurt de repente se giró y vomitó en la alfombra, dejándose caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, cuando el dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

—Va a pasar —dijo el desconocido—. Ahora levántate y ven conmigo. Si cualquiera de ustedes dos hace un ruido, te pego un tiro en tu maldito estómago.

—¿Qué clase de hombre hace una amenaza como esa? —preguntó Walt. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, Walt estaba horrorizado.

—Del tipo desesperado. Ahora empiecen a moverse. —El extraño señaló con la pistola hacia la puerta. Walt ayudó a Kurt a ponerse en pie, acariciando su espalda mientras caminaban por la habitación. El desconocido tenía que ser un verdadero idiota si pensaba que podía salir de aquí con dos Criadores. Kurt no podía imaginar que pasaran más allá de la puerta principal.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —Walt susurró mientras se aferraba a Kurt.

Kurt escuchó la casa, pero no oyó nada. La cabaña estaba totalmente en silencio. Kurt caminó más despacio, tratando de ganar tiempo, pero el extraño empujó la culata de su pistola en el costado de Kurt. —Sigan moviéndose.

Walt miraba al intruso, pero no dijo una palabra cuando llegaron a la puerta principal. Kurt sabía que si el secuestrador se las arreglaba para sacarlos, nunca vería a Blaine de nuevo.

Haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió, Kurt lanzó su peso corporal contra el extraño mientras gritaba, —¡Corre, Walt!

Kurt luchó con el hombre más grande, rodando por el suelo mientras Kurt intentaba conseguir el arma en la mano del hombre. En lugar de correr, Walt agarró una gran estatuilla del lado de la mesa y la levantó sobre su cabeza. Pero el desconocido siguió rodando, haciendo imposible que Walt golpeara al hombre.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó el desconocido antes de envolver su mano alrededor de la garganta de Kurt. Kurt no estaba dispuesto a morir. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Blaine. Había crecido el cariño de Kurt por el hombre y anhelaba su abrazo más que nada en la tierra.

Torciendo la mano del hombre, Kurt trató de tomar el arma. Pero el extraño era más rápido. La levantó, listo para dispararle a Kurt, cuando Walt arrojó la estatuilla. En un movimiento fluido, el extraño esquivó el proyectil y disparó el arma.

Kurt sintió que la sangre salía de su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta para ver que una gran mancha roja se extendía por el pecho de Walt.

Bennet despertó en la cocina, sintiendo la cabeza como si se le estuviera dividiendo por la mitad. No podía recordar lo que pasó. Había estado de pie aquí, preparando algo para Walt cuando algo le había golpeado. Levantándose, Bennet tocó el costado de su cuero cabelludo y sintió algo húmedo y cálido.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó un disparo. Bennet corrió hacia la sala y sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. — ¡No!

Walt se desplomó en el suelo, con el pecho cubierto de sangre. Bennet echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de rabia antes de atacar al extraño en la puerta. Kurt se movió fuera del camino mientras Bennet destrozaba al hombre. Cuando terminó, no había duda de que el pistolero estaba muerto.

Bennet se giró y levantó a Walt de los brazos de Kurt. — Tenemos que detener la hemorragia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Kurt, su voz llena de pánico.

—Llama a Devyn y dile que estoy teletransportando a Walt a la sala de emergencia.

—¿Cuál es su número? —preguntó Kurt mientras se ponía de pie.

Bennet tomó su teléfono celular y se lo entregó a Kurt y teletransportó a Walt. Rezó para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Walt estaba inconsciente y se volvía más pálido con cada segundo.

Si Bennet perdía a Walt, iba a matar, no sólo a Regis, sino cazaría a Rupert y torturaría al hombre hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Miles revisó el teléfono y luego frunció el ceño. Blaine seguía allí sentado, mirando al hombre, esperando hasta el momento justo antes de matar al bastardo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Blaine preguntó mientras hacía girar una pluma elegante de plata entre sus dedos—. ¿Tu hombre se retarda en avisar?

Deslizando el teléfono en el bolsillo, Miles controló sus agitadas facciones hasta que estaba allí viéndose como si estuviera listo para ir a una reunión. Estaba tranquilo, con los hombros rectos, con los ojos llenos de malicia. —No te preocupes. Si no llama en los siguientes diez minutos, simplemente voy a dispararte y salir de aquí.

El lado de la boca de Blaine se crispó. —¿Y mi recepcionista simplemente olvidará que estabas en mi oficina?

—Lo hará una vez termine con ella.

La mandíbula de Blaine se tensó, pero mantuvo sus rasgos controlados. No iba a mostrarle a Miles que estaba a punto de asesinarlo. Los ojos de Blaine parpadearon hacia el reloj en la pared mientras esperaba a que los diez minutos pasaran.

Cuando faltaban sólo dos minutos para el final, el teléfono de Miles sonó. El tipo le sonrió a Blaine antes de responder. —¿Quién eres?

Mientras Miles escuchaba, su rostro se volvía rojo. Blaine no estaba seguro de lo que le estaban diciendo, pero era evidente que Miles no era feliz. Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. —¿Crees que puedes amenazarme y salirte con la tuya? —La cabeza de Miles cayó hacía atrás y sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Te veré muerto antes… — cerró el teléfono, y se le quedó viendo.

—¿Un amigo? —preguntó Blaine.

—No. —Miles se giró hacia Blaine—. Parece que Kurt ha desarrollado bolas.

Blaine dejó de girar la pluma, sujetándola entre los dedos mientras miraba a Miles. —Continua.

Miles dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio mientras se aferraba al respaldo de la silla. Blaine podía ver el fuego en los ojos del hombre. —Parece que mi hombre está muerto y Kurt me ha dado un ultimátum. O me entrego a Bennet o muestra el video del teléfono de la conversación que tuve en el carro con mi hombre.

La mandíbula de Blaine cayó hasta el pecho. Orgullo le llenaba mientras permanecía de pie, agarrando la chaqueta del traje. Iba a comprarle a Kurt cien mokas por esto.

—Pero creo que me gustan mucho más mis términos — dijo Miles mientras levantaba el arma—. No voy a entregarme a Bennet. Caray, yo no saldré de esta oficina hasta que estés muerto.

Blaine arrojó su chaqueta a Miles mientras se movía a su derecha, la bala apenas falló. Miles tenía que estar loco para disparar un arma de fuego en este edificio. Seguridad iba a estar aquí en cuestión de segundos.

Así que en lugar de matar a Miles, Blaine derribó al hombre, luchando en el suelo antes de apretar las manos de Miles a la espalda. —Si yo fuera el animal que pensabas que era, te arrancaría la maldita garganta.

Blaine sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Miles de él y de todas las panteras. Había estado en los ojos del hombre. Pero era más que eso. Blaine quería patearle el culo a ese bastardo por la forma en que había tratado a sus hombres. El tipo se creía intocable. Blaine se aseguraría de que tuviera un montón de tiempo para pensar detrás de las rejas.

Seguridad se precipitó a la oficina, sus armas desenfundadas. Ambos hombres miraban hacia abajo a Blaine quien levantaba a Miles. —Este hombre acaba de intentar matarme.

Los hombres tomaron a Miles, pero el inversionista no se quedó en silencio. Cuando finalmente se fue, Blaine pasó la mano por la cabeza, aliviado de que Kurt estuviera bien. Tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó a su hogar.

—Casa de Bennet.

Blaine sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Kurt. —Hola, precioso.

—¡Blaine! —Kurt gritó su nombre—. Este tipo entró y trató de secuestrarme y a Walt. Pero yo luché por su arma.

El corazón de Blaine se desplomó. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno —dijo Kurt—. No podía dejar que nos llevara. De todos modos, el arma se disparó y Walt fue alcanzado en el pecho. —Kurt continuó hablando a un ritmo rápido, cada palabra se superponía a la siguiente—. Bennet hizo algún tipo de desaparición, diciendo que estaba llevando a Walt a la sala de emergencias. No he escuchado nada aún.

Los dedos de Blaine agarraron el teléfono con más fuerza mientras escuchaba. Sólo había un lugar a donde Bennet habría llevado a Walt. —Estoy en camino.

—Date prisa —dijo Kurt—. Estoy muy preocupado por Walt y odio no saber lo que está pasando.

Blaine dejó el teléfono en el soporte y se dirigió directamente hacia el garaje. Sabía que tenía que hacer una declaración a la policía sobre lo que Miles había hecho, pero eso iba a tener que esperar. Walt era más importante en estos momentos. Blaine sabía que Bennet debía de estar volviéndose loco. Tenía que estar allí para su Alpha.

Conduciendo a Yosemite, Blaine recogió a Kurt antes de apresurarse al hospital. El lugar estaba a cargo de los shifters, y ni un ser humano estaba a la vista. Bueno, excepto por Kurt. Blaine corrió al mostrador de información, preguntando por Walt.

—Aún está en cirugía —dijo la recepcionista—. Pero pueden tomar asiento allí. —La recepcionista señaló una hilera de sillas con cojines. Blaine no quería sentarse. Quería saber si Walt estaba bien. Thad, Wes, y David se presentaron, todos tomando asiento mientras esperaban.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Bennet entró en la sala de espera de Urgencias con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Blaine se paró con las piernas temblorosas, aliviado al ver a su Alpha sonriendo.

—¿Supongo que las cosas están bien? —Thad preguntó mientras se unía a Blaine.

—Mejor que bien —dijo Bennet mientras se reía—. No sólo Walt va a estar bien, sino también nuestra hija.

Blaine se acercó y abrazó a Bennet. —Felicitaciones, hermano.

El resto de los hombres dejó escapar un silbido cuando Blaine abrazó a Kurt, cada vez más entusiasmado con la llegada de su hija.

—Fue la cosa más extraordinaria. —dijo Bennet mientras se rascaba la barbilla—. Tan pronto como nació, Walt comenzó a sanar a un ritmo rápido.

—Ella tiene el poder de sanar —dijo Wes con un gesto de aprobación—. Entonces los Chekotas ya no están en camino de la extinción.

—Esperemos que así sea —dijo Bennet—. Pero tratar de decirle a Walt que podemos tener una casa llena de niños no le caerá bien ahora. —Bennet se sonrojó—. Ya amenazó tres veces con cortarme las bolas.

Kurt les dio una risa nerviosa. —Entonces, ¿Walt pasó por el parto sin complicaciones?

Blaine sabía a donde iba la pregunta de su pareja. Jalando a Kurt a sus brazos, Blaine puso su cabeza contra la de Kurt. —Todo va a estar bien, cariño.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. —Voy a confiar en que va a ser así. Porque si no es así, no te aprovecharás de este culo por mucho tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Último capítulo :( _

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**— X —**

Kurt dio un paso atrás, mirando el cuarto del bebé mientras sostenía la brocha en la mano. Usó su otra mano para dar masajes a su espalda baja. El bebé había crecido enormemente en los últimos dos meses. Kurt estaba empezando a sentirse como una ballena varada. Ahora sabía por qué Walt había rodado sobre sus manos y rodillas para levantarse.

Dejando la brocha a un lado, Kurt agarró su contenedor de agua y consumió la mitad del contenido antes de limpiarse la boca. Bennet le había dicho antes que Miles había sido acusado por el estado y ahora estaba a la espera del juicio. Sin duda, así no era como los shifters hacían las cosas. Miles iba a pudrirse en la cárcel hasta su día en la corte.

Lo cual, de acuerdo con Bennet, sería un tiempo muy largo a partir de ahora.

—¿Cómo está mi dulce corazón? —Blaine preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Sus manos recorrían el vientre distendido de Kurt mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Kurt no podría haber pedido a un hombre más dulce que Blaine. El tipo era atento, cuidadoso, y maldición si no era hermoso como el infierno. Incluso con su vientre abultado, Kurt estaba duro cuando el olor de Blaine llenó sus pulmones.

—Caliente —respondió.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de Blaine mientras levantaba a Kurt y lo llevaba al dormitorio.

—Sabes, que puedo caminar muy bien. —Pero Kurt estaba disfrutando de la atención.

Kurt pudo ver la excitación de Blaine en sus hermosos ojos. La necesidad del chico era espesa en el aire cuando Kurt inhaló el olor del hombre. Blaine se inclinó y lamió un camino a través de la piel de Kurt. Podía sentir un fino temblor recorrerlo.

Le tomó segundos a Blaine desnudarse mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo. No se preocupaba por los juegos sexuales en este momento. Kurt estaba demasiado malditamente caliente y no quería esperar. Ansiaba el toque de Blaine, su abrazo, todo del hombre.

Blaine agarró el lubricante, extendiendo a Kurt mientras mordisqueaba su camino por el pecho de Kurt. Si el hombre no se daba prisa, Kurt iba a correrse sólo con los dedos del hombre. —Estoy bien —empujó a Blaine—. Jódeme.

Blaine sonrió mientras se levantaba por encima de Kurt, la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de Kurt. — Voy a joderte —dijo justo antes de que la dura como el acero erección entrara en el cuerpo de Kurt hasta la empuñadura. Kurt gritó y Blaine se detuvo mientras veía a Kurt con ojos tiernos.

Kurt hundió las uñas en el pecho de su pareja, respirando más allá del dolor cuando su pareja acunó la cara de Kurt. —Dijiste que estabas listo. —Parecía que estaba luchando por el control mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con aparente tensión.

—Sí, imbécil, pero yo no dije que empujaras a toda potencia dentro de mí —dijo Kurt mientras el dolor le atravesaba y luego disminuía. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba una vez más en el fuego por Blaine.

La expresión de Blaine volvió a ser tierna cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Kurt lentamente. Kurt gimió en la boca del hombre mientras se arqueaba contra él, sus pezones rozando contra un muro de carne dura. Las caderas de Blaine comenzaron a moverse, su gruesa longitud estirando a Kurt ampliamente mientras se retiraba y luego penetraba a Kurt.

Blaine rompió el beso y luego enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kurt. —¿Sabes cuánto te amo? —Susurró mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo de las nalgas de Kurt. Kurt se levantó un poco más alto. Un gruñido retumbó en el pecho de la pantera mientras Blaine se recostaba sobre sus piernas y miraba a Kurt.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo lágrimas calientes rebosando de sus ojos. —También te amo, Blaine. —Y era verdad. Kurt nunca pensó que iba a encontrar el amor. Pero lo que tenía con Blaine era mucho más. Era como si se conectaran a un nivel mucho más profundo, un vínculo que se formaba entre ellos que era más fuerte que lo que Kurt había sentido alguna vez con alguien más.

Infiernos, nunca había tenido un vínculo con nadie hasta que Blaine había entrado en su vida.

Kurt bajó la vista para ver las manos de Blaine deslizarse suavemente sobre su abdomen, donde permanecieron durante un momento, y luego sus dedos estaban en el pene de Kurt.

Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de Blaine. Ese parecía ser una especie de gatillo porque las embestidas de Blaine se profundizaron y un gruñido salvaje resonaba en la habitación. La presión se construyó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez se sentía volátil. Kurt se aferró a él y Blaine cayó hacia adelante, tomando la boca de Kurt, enviando a Kurt al borde de la locura. Kurt levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Blaine.

—Eres tan malditamente hermoso, Kurt —dijo Blaine con un gemido. El calor construido era más alto, más caliente. El cuerpo de Kurt estaba ardiendo mientras se deslizaban a lo largo del uno de otro.

—Blaine. —Gritó el nombre del hombre. Blaine miró a Kurt, y su expresión era oscura, salvaje, haciendo que Kurt lamiera sus secos labios mientras los caninos de Blaine se alargaban lentamente. Él estaba en el cielo. Se estremeció bajo la dura mirada de Blaine, tan excitado en ese momento que la realidad de lo que pasaba no le importaba un comino—. Muérdeme.

Blaine rozó las puntas de los dientes sobre el hombro de Kurt y Kurt agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Hazlo.

—Agárrate a mí, bebé.

Las manos de Kurt agarraron los hombros del hombre al sentir la gruesa longitud del pene de Blaine entrar más profundo dentro de su cuerpo. —Blaine, por favor.

—Me encanta escucharte suplicar. —La voz de Blaine era tensa, como si se aferrara a una última hebra de control.

Kurt se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando con el delicioso ardor que lo llenaba, recordándole a Kurt que Blaine estaba muy dentro de él. Se retorció debajo del shifter mientras Blaine se apartaba, sus ojos fijos en donde sus cuerpos estaban conectados.

—Se ve bien, ¿verdad? Deslizándose dentro y fuera de ti —le preguntó. Kurt vio a Blaine observándolo. Estaban en medio del sexo, sin embargo, él podía sentir su piel sonrojada con calor. Blaine dio una suave risa. —Muy bonito.

—Mi cuerpo, no puede soportarlo. Por favor, Blaine, por favor. —Kurt se movió debajo del hombre, luchando por la liberación.

Blaine comenzó a joderle el culo, empujando más duro y profundo, teniendo a Kurt gritando su nombre mientras sentía cada embestida estirándolo, acariciándolo. Blaine lo empujó de cabeza en un vuelo de éxtasis, llenando con su pene a Kurt, acariciándolo con el mayor calor abrasador.

El estómago de Kurt se tensó, onduló y se movió, y luego sus ojos se abrieron mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa. Los músculos del culo de Kurt sujetaron el pene de Blaine mientras explotaba. Se retorció debajo de Blaine cuando un placer sin sentido lo atravesó.

—Kurt... Dios... bebé... —Los empujes de Blaine se aceleraron mientras Kurt sentía chorros de esperma en el interior de su culo. Desencadenando otra explosión que dejó a Kurt jadeante, luchando por respirar mientras se movía debajo del poderoso cuerpo de Blaine.

Gimió mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Oh, no, dulce corazón! Aún no he terminado contigo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe. No podía creer que Blaine aún estaba dentro de él, aún duro como roca.

Sacó su pene del culo de Kurt, giró a Kurt sobre su estómago, y luego se deslizó hacia el interior.

—Esta vez nos tomaremos las cosas con calma.

Lento era bueno. Kurt no estaba seguro de poder tomar el fuego consumidor que acababa de rasgar su cuerpo a pedazos. Las manos de Blaine se deslizaron sobre su espalda, y luego inclinó su musculoso cuerpo sobre Kurt para depositar suaves besos por su espina dorsal. Kurt gimió. Sentía las manos de Blaine en su cuerpo, su pene empujándose profundamente dentro de su culo era como el cielo.

Tembló de placer cuando la mano de Blaine bajó por Kurt y agarró su erección, acariciando el pene de Kurt mientras se movía hacia atrás y adelante, su eje golpeando las terminaciones nerviosas.

—Tu cuerpo encaja tan perfectamente —Blaine dijo mientras mordisqueaba a Kurt en el hombro.

Empujándose hacia atrás y empalando su culo en el eje de Blaine, Kurt se perdió en los deseos sensuales que calentaban el interior de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si lento y tortuoso era mejor que rápido y explosivo.

Parecía que no importaba como Blaine lo tomaba, hacía que Kurt ardiera en su interior. Pero esta construcción era gradual. Se sentía como si estuviera a fuego lento, carcomiendo la cordura de Kurt mientras empujaba hacia atrás, gimiendo al sentir el grueso pene de Blaine llenándolo.

—Así es, dulce corazón. Tómame. Toma lo que necesites. —La mano de Blaine comenzó a moverse más rápido en el pene de Kurt mientras se empujaba más profundo más rápido.

Kurt arañaba las sábanas, separando más las piernas, moviendo las caderas mientras Blaine se hundía dentro de su culo. —Hazme correr, Blaine.

El hombre dio un gruñido mientras aceleraba, su pene empujándose dentro del cuerpo de Kurt mientras soltaba el pene de Kurt y en su lugar agarraba sus caderas. Kurt bajó los hombros, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, haciendo todo lo posible para dejarse ir.

Gritó cuando los caninos de Blaine se hundieron en su hombro. La conexión que Kurt había sentido momentos antes se intensificó y se sentía como si él y Blaine fueran uno.

Blaine lamió la herida, susurrando al oído de Kurt. — Nunca más te sentirás solo. Estamos vinculados ahora como pareja, Kurt. Nada podrá romper nuestra unión, solo la muerte misma.

Justo cuando Kurt pensaba que iba a volverse loco, con el cuerpo destrozado, su mente le daba vueltas, y su corazón se aceleró tan rápido que se mareó.

Blaine aulló desde detrás de Kurt, sus movimientos se volvieron descoordinados mientras su semilla llenaba a Kurt una vez más. Blaine se empujó unas cuantas veces más antes de perder velocidad, con la respiración entrecortada.

Blaine jaló a Kurt a sus brazos, acariciando su cuello mientras suaves ronroneos retumbaban a través de su pecho. Kurt luchaba por respirar normalmente mientras Blaine sacaba lentamente su flácido pene del culo hinchado de Kurt.

Algo se instaló dentro de Kurt y sabía sin la menor sombra de duda de que había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, alguien con quien reír, un hombre que entendía a Kurt en formas que le hacía suspirar en su interior.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**mayi :) x**_


End file.
